


In the Dark

by Broken_Anchor, slashpervert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Captive Harry, Dubious Consent, HP: EWE, M/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Anchor/pseuds/Broken_Anchor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Harry Potter is investigating a murder when he is captured by a vampire intent on seducing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Post-DH, No Epilogue (EWE). Originally posted to [Livejournal](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/229303.html) in 2009.  
>  **Betas:** brknhalo241 , rivendellelf and Mini Mouse.  
>  **Warnings:** Language, Explicit M/M Sex, Anal, Oral, Rimming, Bondage, Non-con, Dubious-Con, Blood, Addiction. Bottom!Harry.  
> 

First Night

Harry walked down an alley with the smell of fresh blood and alcohol drifting towards him. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Luckily, it was late enough that there was no one around. The moonlight only provided a vague outline of the body sprawled out in the middle of the alley. Harry didn't want to look, but this was related to his current case. He prepared himself for the worst before he cast _Lumos_ and bent over the body.

The first thing he saw was the copious amount of blood the victim was lying in causing Harry's stomach to clench in protest, but he forced himself to look at the rest of the body. Besides identifying the victim as a wizard because of tailored robes and the distinct smell of Ogdens, he could see a chunk of flesh was missing from the neck. A fatal injury that had so far been the only common factor between the victims. He had hoped by now the killer would have slipped up and left something more useful behind, but no such luck. Harry tried to think of some other connection between the deaths while he stared at the body. His vision swam and then darkened completely.

***

Harry's eyes jerked open as soon as he was awake. He stared up at the blue sky, wisps of clouds scattered and tattered. It took him a minute to realise it was only a charmed ceiling, noticing trim along the edge and the walls attached to it. He tried to sit up to get a better look at the room, but didn't get far before falling back onto the bed.

He growled as he realised that he couldn't move his arms. Something pulled his wrists back, holding him there. Harry jerked his head up to look and noticed his arms stretched up over his head and bound by what only looked like a red cloth. A stark contrast to the white sheets underneath. He cursed when he noticed neither hand could reach the other wrist, and his struggles only revealed his ankles were tied down as well.

Gulping as he looked down, Harry grasped the concept that he was stark naked on a bed, and wondered if this was a dream of some kind. It seemed like a dream in his head, but he yanked against the bindings again and groaned as they dug into his skin. This wasn't a dream. It was too real and painful.

He huffed before lifting his head and looking around the room blurrily, his glasses absent from his face. There was nothing left to do but try and figure out where he was. The bedroom's walls were a rich blue colour, while the furnishings were light coloured wood and soft, creamy white fabrics. A few chairs around a desk and table along with a wardrobe were the only other pieces of furniture in the room other than the bed and a small nightstand. He could tell they were expensive, but not much else. He also spotted two closed doors, but it seemed there was nobody else in the room with him. At least no one he could see. Did they leave him alone? He was tied down after all, but took the opportunity of solitude to try and free himself. After straining, twisting, and yanking his limbs around, Harry realised the effort was futile so he swore in frustration at the empty room.

He lay there for what felt like hours. His body was restless as he waited for something to happen and he watched the sky turn red and then purple and finally to black, stars sparkling in the night. There was the feel of a cold wind then that carried a faint spicy scent, even though Harry saw no windows in the room. The chilled air blew over his naked skin, sending shivers up his spine.

"How does it feel to be helpless, Potter?"

The voice seemed to come from the walls instead of any one place. Harry felt a nagging sensation that he knew that voice as his eyes darted around. "I wouldn't know. Who are you? Why don't you show yourself?"

"Because I enjoy your fear," came the silky reply.

Harry felt his pulse quicken as he tried to force his eyes to see something in the dark. He really didn't like not knowing where the other person in the room was, and he could only feel the bed beneath him and the cloth holding him in place as he listened for any sounds he might hear over the thudding of his own heart. Maybe the person's movements would give him a location. Harry's muscles tensed as if preparing for a blow that he was sure would come at any moment. He swallowed before declaring, "I'm not afraid."

The odd wind seemed to shift again and Harry felt his hair move with it, bringing back with it the unusual smell. He wanted to say that the aroma was completely unfamiliar, but he couldn't. Then the touch of something cold along his jaw. "I can hear your heart beat," the man whispered.

Harry jerked away from the touch knowing his heart couldn't be that loud, and retorted. "I don't believe you."

"Like that surprises me," the voice sneered. Heedless of Harry's attempt to get away, the fingers moved down Harry's neck, cool against warm flesh and he felt himself shiver.

Harry twisted and squirmed as the fingers slid over him, and wondered if he knew the man. At least, he thought the voice sounded like a man, but doubted whoever he was would tell Harry his name. He had ignored the question so far. He would probably just lie or laugh if Harry asked again. Why else would he hide in darkness? The man was probably familiar to Harry or just didn't want to be found after this was over. Then a second hand joined the first, just as cold, and both found Harry's nipples, pinching them hard.

"Fuck," Harry cursed as his back arched. He could feel his nipples harden to the touch even as the pain radiated out from them. "What are you doing?" he gasped, the words coming out faster than he had intended.

His captor didn't answer. Instead, one hand continued downward, teasing the hairs on Harry's belly as those icy fingers stroked his skin.

Heat crept over Harry's face as he realised the hand was going lower and lower. He tried to twist away from those fingers, but the teasing of his hairs tickled slightly and he felt his hips jerk up instead of to the side. He cursed again under his breath as he corrected himself and shifted his hips away from the hand.

"So, Potter's a slut," the voice whispered smugly, one hand holding Harry's hip while those wandering fingers slid through Harry's pubic hair and then along the swelling flesh of his cock.

"I'm not a slut," Harry muttered through a clenched jaw.

Fingers wrapped around his flesh then, moving slowly, squeezing firmly. "Then why this?" the man taunted.

"Fuck you," Harry snapped as he fought to stay still while his body urged him to thrust into that hand. He bit his lower lip and growled. He didn't have an answer and hated the way his body was responding to the cool touch. Harry didn't know who was touching him, yet he was still turned on by it. He swallowed and forced his voice to come out as evenly as possible. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can," the man answered. The hand kept pulling on Harry's cock as he felt something like hair softly brushing against his thigh. The hair slid against Harry's balls, while the thumb of the hand on his cock stroked the crown.

Harry gasped and gripped the cloth attached to his wrists. He tried to pull himself away, even as his body shuddered from the light caress of hair against his skin. "Only because I'm tied up. What's wrong? Can't find someone who will let you touch them?"

The man didn't answer verbally, but licked the inside of Harry's thigh, moving upward slowly. Harry moved his legs wider as he unconsciously began allowing more access in response to that tongue. He felt like his body wasn’t his, wasn’t answering his thoughts, only his feelings. He made his legs move as close together as he could make them. "Who's the slut now?" Harry snarled.

"You are," his captor answered. Sharp pain laced up Harry's spine as he felt not a lick this time, but sharp teeth sink into the upper inside of his thigh. He screamed as the unexpected pain coursed through him. _A vampire_ , Harry realised, as a mouth clamped onto his thigh. But why was the vampire stroking his cock? The mix of pain and pleasure brought moans tumbling out of Harry's throat.

He could feel the vampire's mouth sucking him, his blood pumping even as the hand on his cock continued to stroke, moving faster. And the bite ... it still hurt but Harry began to feel a rush like some kind of drug. Pressure built low in Harry's abdomen as the hand sped up, while the sucking only seemed to intensify the sensation and pull the orgasm out of him quicker. That second hand moved then, cupping and rolling Harry's balls. Harry shuddered helplessly as he came, his seed pumping out and covering his stomach as the mouth continued sucking, bringing with it a sensation that made Harry feel like he was flying.

Harry's consciousness faded, going out in a dreamy sort of haze.

***

Harry woke in the morning to find himself still lying on the bed with dried come on his belly. Fortunately, the bindings were gone and he groaned as he sat up. His eyes searched the room. He quickly noticed his glasses placed carefully next to the bed. Harry shoved them on before resuming his examination of the room. It looked like he was alone again, but he wondered how long that would last. How long until the vampire showed up again? Sure the ceiling looked like the sky, but could he tell time by it?

Groaning as he thought about the previous night, Harry looked down at his thigh to see puncture marks. He cursed as he stood up, stalked over to one of the doors and pulled. The door wouldn't budge. He wasn't surprised really, but he still slammed his fist against the wall. He moved over to the other door, hating the notion of having to wait to see what else the vampire would do.

It moved freely only to reveal a bathroom. It was bigger than he expected as he stepped into the centre of the tiled room. In front of him was a white marble bathtub with silver taps and different coloured bottles on the ledge that he assumed were fragrant soaps. The bath looked like it could fit more than just one person in it. He actually didn't think he'd seen a bigger bath outside of Hogwarts. Harry rolled his eyes before turning around and stepping up to the sink next to the toilet to wash up. He left the bathroom quickly afterwards.

This time he noticed a breakfast tray on the table. Harry searched the room, looking for a way out or a weapon to use. He even tried breaking a chair and found they had somehow been charmed not to shatter. He cursed as he stalked around the room, knocking things over. He even threw the food tray to the floor. What was he supposed to do now? Wait for nightfall?

At least this time he wasn't bound to a bed, he thought to himself. Harry paced around and doubted he would be able to trick the vampire into going outside during the day. Setting the room on fire while he was trapped in it wasn't a good idea, either. He didn’t have anything to start a fire with anyway. Harry ran his fingers through his hair. The only other way he knew of killing a vampire was staking him in the heart.

Well, except for a few spells, but he didn't have his wand.

It bothered him that the vampire knew him, but that Harry didn't know who the vampire was. The voice sounded familiar enough that he thought he would recognise the face if he got a glimpse of it. He cursed under his breath doubting that would happen. The voice was more enticing than any he remembered, but he tried to place it anyway. It was like it was hovering at the edge of his memory and every time he reached out, it skittered away. Harry growled as he tipped his head back to study the sky above him.

By the charmed ceiling, he figured it was lunchtime when the dishes and remains of food on the floor disappeared and a new one appeared on the table. Harry's stomach started to rumble. He knew he needed to eat, even if he didn’t trust it. Hungrily grabbing a roll, Harry began to eat it as he walked over to the bed. He didn't feel comfortable walking around naked. It really didn't matter if he was the only one in the room or not. Besides, he would rather not be naked the next time the vampire was around; it made him feel too vulnerable so he wrapped the top sheet from the bed around himself. It was a loose toga of sorts and it wasn't much, but it was something. Harry sighed as he walked back over to the desk and ate some more as he sipped on tea. The second tray disappeared not long after he finished.

Harry wondered how long before he was missed at work. He remembered telling O'Malley where he was going. Would they have looked for him a few hours later or the next day? He hoped they found something when they looked, because right now he didn't know where he was. He didn't have a clue as to how he would get out, either. Harry would guess that he was in someone's house, and probably someone who had some money, but then everything in the room could be stolen. He sighed. The room didn't tell him much. It only reminded him how badly he wanted to leave. Though without magic he was at a loss as to how he could get free. He groaned as he leant back again.

Harry wished he could do something besides sit and wait. He pushed himself away from the table and stood up. Pacing around the room restlessly, he turned sharply on his heels before he walked into anything. He didn't like being trapped in the room. It didn't matter what the room looked like or what it had in it; he was still essentially in a prison. Why would someone do this to him? What would it get them?

He picked up a chair, hurtling it at the wall. It still didn’t break but the act made him feel a little less frustrated. He proceeded to overturn everything in an attempt to take the edge off the anger and desperation he could feel building within him. Harry realised moments later, panting for breath as he studied the effects of his actions, that only left the bed and the floor to sit on. When another tray arrived, it appeared on the floor, bearing supper. The food at lunch had been rather good and he seemed to have a burst of energy afterwards. Harry ate on the floor trying to avoid the bed and everything it reminded him of. He was almost finished when he felt his eyes getting heavy, cursing himself for not thinking about the food being drugged, and slumped backwards as darkness surrounded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Harry's in trouble...]


	2. First Night

Second Night

Harry groaned as he woke up, trying to push himself up off the bed. He was back on the mattress and the bindings were once again in place. This time he was face down, back exposed and he was naked again. His attempt to try and clothe himself had failed, and if there was a way for him to be any more helpless he couldn't think of it. He twisted again even though he didn't have any more luck than the previous night in getting free. Harry still hated how he couldn't see anything in the darkness of the room so it didn't really matter that he was without his glasses again. He shivered as he remembered the night before, knowing the vampire would probably be back soon. The thought made his pulse race. What the hell did the vampire want from him? It seemed too personal to be just about blood, and too much work to not be planned ahead of time.

Harry briefly got a whiff of that spicy scent from the previous night. He wondered oddly if it was some kind of cologne or just a breeze filtering in. Either way, he thought, the vampire was probably watching him.

Cool fingers touched Harry's back, just between his shoulder blades, then began moving down his spine. Harry gasped and shivered at the touch as he jerked beneath it. "What do you hope to get from this?" he demanded, his voice bitter even as his body trembled.

"Your blood, your body ... your humiliation," the voice answered, a finger having reached the base of Harry's back but not stopping, sliding along the crevice of his arse now.

"My humiliation? What the fuck makes you think you'll get that?" Harry spat the words out as he tried to move away from the fingers. Harry felt the bed shift and two hands on him now, each cupping an arse cheek.

"I am getting it now."

"You won't," Harry forced through gritted teeth as he struggled to pull himself forward against the cloth on his ankles.

There was a smug chuckle and the vampire's hands began to knead Harry's arse, pulling the cheeks apart. The laughter sent a chill up Harry's spine causing his breath to catch. He writhed under the hands on his arse, unable to stay still.

A finger slid between Harry's arsecheeks, finding and rubbing his hole. "Tight. Are you a virgin, Potter?"

"Like you fucking care," Harry snapped. He tried not to think of how good the finger felt. Unfortunately he could feel his cock respond and struggled to keep his breaths even.

"Care? No. Amused, yes." The finger rubbed a lazy circle against Harry's anus. "I can smell your arousal."

Harry clenched his muscles as he held on to his bindings. He didn't know why he was aroused by the finger while at the same time he dreaded what it would do next and the pain he was sure would follow. He hated the way the vampire pointed out his arousal. Just because the vampire could probably smell every emotion Harry was feeling didn't mean he wanted them said aloud. How was Harry supposed to fight against what his body obviously thought felt good? It didn't mean he would actually choose to be in this position. He jerked to the side as he let out a grunt, trying to throw his weight into it and pull himself free but the drugs still in his system slowed him down. The binding still held and he cursed before tightening his jaw. "Is this the only way you can get someone in bed with you? Tied down while you hide? Are you that ugly?"

"No, but it is more entertaining this way," the vampire answered, voice smug. "The great Harry Potter, helpless under me."

Harry shuddered at the voice, and then took a deep breath before responding. "So the only way to have me helpless is to drug me and tie me up? I thought vampires were supposed to be stronger and more clever than that. Or are you just that weak?"

"You want me to untie you and force my cock up your arse?" the vampire taunted. "Or ride your mind so you submit without hesitation?"

"Untie me and see what happens," Harry growled.

One cold hand pushed into the centre of Harry's back, while a finger was shoved into Harry, forcing its way past tight muscle. The finger was slick but it shocked and hurt all the same. Harry cursed aloud at the intrusion and tried to not think about the lubed finger. He was terrified it would start to feel good and knew that he wouldn't be able to hide any of his body's reactions from the vampire. At that moment the bindings on Harry's ankles released. He groaned and yanked sluggishly on the arm bindings in an attempt to pull forward as he drew his legs up under him.

The finger inside him didn't pull out but twisted and the hand on his back wrapped around Harry's waist, holding him like iron so that the result was that he now knelt with his arse up. He trembled in that grip as a chill went through him, yet his voice came out steady through his clenched jaw. "This isn't what I would fucking call being untied. Fucking liar." 

Harry tried to kick out weakly then, pushing both legs back again. The attempt bounced harmlessly off the sides of the vampire's legs. It only made things worse, because now the vampire was kneeling between Harry’s legs. Harry couldn't believe that he hadn't managed to improve things at all and growled in frustration, but he couldn't stay still. He forced his legs together as close as they would go and when his legs came in contact with cold flesh he cursed loudly again.

The vampire laughed, pulling out his finger and using Harry's vulnerable position to push his hips forward, cock sliding between Harry’s buttocks. Harry struggled and moaned as he felt the thick head pushing into his tight hole. He tensed his whole body as if he could stop the vampire's movement with his muscles alone. His breath came out in ragged gasps as he concentrated on how much he didn't want this whilst trying to ignore his own erection. It didn't work, causing his voice to come out strained as he fought to keep control of his muscles. "Not going to give you any bloody thing you want."

The vampire groaned, hips rotating as he forced his cock inside, working deeper into Harry. The hand around Harry's waist pulled him up and tight with his back against the vampire's body and the other hand reached around to Harry's cock. The soft touch made Harry moan and his control faltered causing him to slide further down onto the vampire. Harry felt a burning pain and he writhed, trying to move away from the tight grasp. His movements only seemed to work the vampire’s cock deeper into him, while any protests he managed to vocalise appeared to go unnoticed.

The vampire’s fingers wrapped around Harry’s shaft, pulling and squeezing. The fingers felt good, too good. It seemed to lessen the pain while Harry's body clenched and unclenched around the vampire's cock forcing apart the walls of his aching passage. He moaned deeply yet he didn't know if it was in pleasure or pain. Harry tried to push that thought out of his head as he jerked his body around, but the vampire didn't budge. Harry could only continue wriggling in the creature's unnaturally strong grip with the movement impaling him further on the cock as his own was stroked expertly. Harry finally stopped moving as he felt his body slide back on the shaft while his breath came out in pants. Tightening his hands into fists when he felt balls against his arse, Harry tried to stifle a whimper as best he could. He leant his head forward before swinging it back trying to hit the vampire in the face with the back of his skull. Harry couldn't believe he actually thought the action was a good idea for a brief moment, but then he also couldn't believe that he had a cock up his arse. The pain, which caused him to scream again, reminded him just how helpless he was.

"Surrender and it will no longer hurt. Surrender and know pleasure," the vampire whispered in his ear as it began to thrust.

The voice sent a shiver down Harry's spine even as he felt a burning sensation from the thrusts. It was almost like the two weren't caused by the same person, but he knew better despite how his body reacted. He shook his head as he replied. "In your dreams."

"No?" The vampire laughed and gave Harry's traitorous cock another squeeze, rocking their bodies as he thrust harder.

Harry growled as he felt his cock twitch in the vampire's hand, while the pain seemed to recede even as the thrusting continued.

"Yes, you like being fucked up the arse," the vampire gloated.

"No, I don't," Harry protested, and then went on breathlessly, "Tell me, do you have to tie up everyone? No one wants to touch you willingly?"

"You will come willingly for me," the vampire insisted, shifting, and Harry felt the cock brushing against his prostate now.

Harry tried to say that there wasn't a bloody chance of that happening, but the words got lost in his throat as he felt a spark of pleasure with each thrust. The groans from his own mouth surprised him even as the pleasure continued to build, and he bit his lip as he tried to stifle any further sounds coming out of his mouth.

"Yes, listen to you," the vampire taunted, pounding into Harry. "You are going to come even without my bite."

The memory of the previous bite replayed in Harry's mind as his arse clenched around the vampire, despite his attempt to think of anything else. The pleasure peaked in Harry at the memory of how good that mouth had felt. Before he could stop it, his cock squirted creamy fluid into the vampire's hand and onto the sheets. The vampire chuckled, milking Harry's cock with his hand. Then he sank his teeth into Harry's neck, cock spasming inside Harry's arse as he sucked hard.

Harry gasped as he unconsciously rolled his head to the side exposing his neck even more to the vampire. The bite didn't hurt as much this time, but he swore the sucking was better than he remembered. The way the mouth pulled at him made him feel like he was flying again while his body seemed to be relaxing even more as a warm pleasure spread throughout his body making his toes curl. Then, to his shock, he felt himself come again as the vampire's hand continued to lazily stroke his cock.

He didn't pass out right away this time, but went limp in the vampire's arms. The vampire eventually lifted his head, licking the wound for a moment and then moved to lay Harry on the bed, cock slipping from inside him. He patted Harry's arse in an oddly affectionate gesture before climbing from the bed.

Harry was confused by the gesture, and frowned. "Will you untie my arms now?"

The bindings released.

Harry rolled over, stretching his arms, and then spoke to the room. "Are you still here, or did you run off now that I'm not so helpless?"

The voice was no longer close, seeming to come from all around him again. "You are no threat."

"I don't believe you. Why else would you drug me?" Harry threw back as he struggled to sit up.

Suddenly, Harry was twisted and thrown face down into the bed, a knee in his back and hand pressing his face so hard into the mattress he couldn't breathe. "So I wouldn't injure you."

Harry yanked at the arm holding his head down as he tried to turn his face sideways. It was like trying to pull on steel. He couldn't budge the strong hands pinning him to the mattress. He tried digging his fingernails into the hand holding his head, but he didn't get the reaction he had wanted. The arm didn't move and Harry's movements become more frantic as his chest tightened.

"Surrender," the vampire insisted.

Harry didn't want to do what the vampire said, but his chest was burning so he let his hands drop back on the sheets, waiting to see what the vampire would do. After a long minute in which Harry wasn't sure if the vampire would relent, he was allowed to turn his head. He made a deep gasping sound as he tried to take in as much air as possible. His torso heaved as he tried to control his breathing. "I don't fucking believe you," Harry panted.

"Do I need to strangle you to prove it?" the vampire huffed.

"It would prove nothing. Your claim of drugging me so you wouldn't injure me is an obvious lie when you clearly enjoy causing me so much pain," Harry hissed.

"Pain is not injury," the vampire replied, twisting Harry's hair painfully.

Harry winced as he glared upwards, his nostrils flaring.

"I will enjoy breaking you," the vampire answered. He pressed his knee harder into Harry's spine and Harry could feel the man's foot press between his legs, against his balls. Harry winced as he continued to stare at the black void in front of him. He willed his body to stay still as the weight pressed down more on him, but he could feel himself tremble. The upper arch of the vampire's foot pressed harder, squeezing Harry's balls. Harry pressed his nails into his own palms as he tried to ignore the vampire's foot as the pressure on his balls became more and more painful.

"Fuck!" Harry groaned as the pain became too much. His body tried to jerk away, but the knee pressed firmly into his back continued to hold him down. Suddenly the weight lifted and the vampire was no longer on top of him or touching him. Harry rolled over and muttered, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

The dark was silent.

Harry stared up at the ceiling for a little bit trying to think of how not to surrender, but fell asleep as his eyes grew heavy.

The next morning, Harry took a shower instead of just using the sink this time, staying under the hot water for a long time, trying to scrub himself clean. He could still feel the vampire's hands and mouth on his skin though. No matter how hard he scrubbed, it was like a phantom touch. Eventually, he got out of the shower anyway and dried himself. He was glad that towels were provided and left one wrapped around his waist as he walked back into the bedroom. Harry saw the breakfast tray staring at him when he stepped back in, but he ignored it, deciding it was safer not to eat the food he was given. He paced the room instead as he tried to think of what he would do when the vampire came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Uh oh...]


	3. Third Night

Third Night

When the lunch and dinner trays showed up Harry's stomach growled but he didn't eat. He waited instead, leaning against the wall facing the bed as evening approached. The room grew darker and darker, the charmed ceiling turning to a night sky. His hands trembled slightly from what he assumed was hunger as he placed them on his hips knowing they would be less noticeable there.

"Will you starve yourself?" the voice asked.

"You put drugs in the food," Harry stated.

There was a soft snort. "Not today."

Harry wondered if it was true. "Why the fuck should I believe you?"

"You don't have to, but I would rather you didn't starve." Like before, the voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once.

"No. You'd rather I'd take the drugs and do whatever you want." Harry stepped away from the wall. He almost regretted the action as it left him more exposed, but didn't want to move back and show weakness.

"Well, you're not drugged tonight."

Harry took another tentative step forward. "Yeah, but what are you going to do?"

Harry found himself suddenly slammed back into the wall again, wrists held in strong hands above his head and his body pinned by the vampire. "Whatever I want."

"Fuck you!" Harry pushed against the hands on his wrists even though it didn't do any good. He could feel the entire length of the other man's body. He realised the vampire was nearly the same height, though from his breath on Harry's cheek, maybe a little taller. He could also smell the scent again and guessed it was some sort of cologne as he inhaled deeply. The vampire pressed a lean thigh into Harry's groin, his own arousal rubbing against Harry's hip. Harry flushed, the breath on his cheek sending a shiver through him. A sensation he wasn't comfortable with, in the least, compelled him to do something rash. He swung his head forward and bit into the vampire's shoulder. The effort was wasted when there was no response.

The vampire drew Harry's wrists together so he was able to hold both of them in one hand. Then trailed the other down Harry's arm, resting the hand against Harry's fast beating heart. "You want it," he whispered, breath against Harry's ear now.

Harry turned away from the voice that seemed to caress his body. "No, never."

The vampire licked along Harry's ear and he couldn’t stop the resulting shiver, but managed to jerk his head away from the teasing tongue.

The vampire chuckled and whispered, " _Incarcerous_ ," before Harry felt his glasses being lifted off.

Ropes encircled his wrists and the vampire's other hand moved down, sliding along Harry's naked arm. Harry tugged and pulled uselessly at the ropes. He tried to ignore the way the hands felt against his arms, and the way he wanted to lean into the touch only so he could feel more of those hands on his skin. He pressed himself back against the wall instead.

The vampire's hands continued down, both on his chest now, light and teasing over Harry's nipples. Harry gasped, arching slightly before he stopped himself and jerked back. The last thing he wanted to do was encourage the vampire. He heard that annoyingly smug chuckle again and the fingers continued down Harry's body, one hand curling into the top of the towel he had wrapped around his waist earlier and pulling it from his body with a yank.

Harry groaned, feeling truly helpless now. The towel hadn't made that much difference, but it had been something between them. Now there was nothing since the vampire was naked, too. Harry found his breath speeding up. His mind reached out for some way to try to stop this and tried to jerk his knee up into the vampire. The vampire, however, just used that moment to his own advantage as he encircled Harry's calf with a strong hand and used it to pull Harry’s leg up and around his waist, spreading Harry open and grinding his cock against Harry's.

"Fuck," Harry muttered as he tried to pull himself up and away from the vampire's cock only to find his arms too weak and uncooperative. The movement seemed to rub him more against the vampire making Harry scream again. The vampire held the leg in place and slid his other hand down to fondle Harry's rapidly filling cock. Harry bit down onto his own tongue, trying to stop any noises from coming out of his mouth.

Cool fingers wrapped around Harry’s shaft, pulling, and the vampire chuckled again, leaning in to nip Harry's ear. It was a sharp pain and then the vampire sucked on the lobe. Harry turned to give the vampire better access to his ear, but when his brain caught up with the betrayal he couldn't move back. His legs trembled with tension as he forced himself to not thrust into the vampire's hand.

Harry sighed in both disappointment and relief when the vampire released his prick, only to feel his eyes widen as the hand moved below his balls to rub his hole. He heard the vampire whisper another spell and then felt a cool slickness as the finger rubbed in a small circle. The sensation sent shivers through Harry. He tried then to push against the vampire with everything he had left, but the effort went disappointingly unnoticed.

"You want it, want to be fucked into this wall," the vampire insisted, pressing the tip of the finger in as Harry's anus loosened.

"No," Harry protested, his voice shaking as the finger slid in. Despite trying to will it to do otherwise, his body relaxed in the vampire's arms as the other man continued to suck and lick Harry's ear, working his finger in and out of him. Harry gasped as his traitorous leg tightened around the vampire's waist.

"Tell me you want it," the vampire insisted, a second finger pushing in to join the first, crooking inside of him.

Harry swallowed. "No," he gasped.

"You never were a good liar," the vampire whispered and withdrew his fingers.

Harry inhaled sharply at the loss. "How the fuck would you know?"

The vampire grabbed Harry's other leg, pulling it up around him as well. Holding Harry pressed to the wall, spreading him wide, Harry could feel the other man’s prick rubbing against his arse. Harry's eyes closed briefly as he felt the tip brush up against him. His breath caught in his throat while his head tilted back against the wall, the feel of the vampire's cock barely touching only served to make him feel depressingly empty.

Harry's legs and arse tensed in a last ditch effort as the vampire pushed up, breaching him. He fought the urge to press down even as the desire flared through him. He didn't understand the feeling, and it scared him immensely. It didn't make sense. Why would he want this? He didn't care how many times the vampire made him come, he wasn't about to give the vampire what he wanted.

The vampire held Harry up and against the wall with hands digging into his thighs. He lowered Harry slowly onto his cock and Harry felt every inch, hissing as the shaft slid deep inside him. His head dropped forward, resting on the vampire's shoulder forgetting himself for a moment before slamming his head back against the wall with a snap.

When the vampire's cock was completely sheathed inside Harry, it stopped – just holding him tight and licking down the tendon along the side of Harry's neck. Harry trembled, his muscles aching to expose more of his neck to that mouth, but he tried to twist his neck away instead.

The vampire's hair was soft against Harry's face and he laughed. "You want it so bad it hurts."

"I don't," Harry insisted, wondering what was actually causing the ache coursing through him. It wasn't the same burn from being stretched around the vampire's cock, but it couldn't be what the vampire said. He was certain that it wasn't.

The vampire hadn't moved, hadn't pulled back or thrust. He just held Harry pinned to the wall and stretched around his cock. Harry's arse clenched around the intrusion, each tightening and loosening of his muscles sending a traitorous shiver of pleasure through his body.

"I don't tire, Potter," the vampire whispered. "I can hold you this way for hours."

Harry didn't know if that was a promise or a threat, and he trembled. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you," the vampire whispered, licking along Harry's jaw.

Harry clenched his jaw as fear rolled through him. His body was agreeing with the vampire, but he protested. "I don't want it."

The vampire rotated his hips, just enough to make the cock inside Harry slide a little. Harry toes curled, the small motion reminding his body how good it could feel. He didn't understand why the vampire was insisting he admit to wanting this. He didn't. No matter what his body said. It didn't make sense for him to desire something this much when he hadn't experienced or even thought of being fucked up the arse before the previous night. He growled in anger as he bent his head over again and bit into the vampire's shoulder once more, clamping his teeth down sharply trying to get a reaction. The vampire snarled that time, pushing harder into Harry and against him so that Harry was crushed painfully into the wall.

Harry inhaled sharply. He preferred this pain. He could think more clearly with it, and his determination of what he didn't want seemed clearer. His legs tensed around the vampire despite himself, and he bit down again enjoying the pain of being pressed so hard against the wall.

"You could just beg me to bite you, Potter," the vampire taunted.

Harry withdrew his teeth. "Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Tell me you don't want it and I will leave right now, let you alone this night," the vampire said, rotating his hips again, cock rubbing in a way that sent a thrill up Harry's spine.

Harry opened his mouth to say it, but found he couldn't as a moan escaped his lips instead. He scarcely believed he had made such a sound, but for some reason the idea of the vampire leaving him right now bothered him more. He didn't understand it. Why would the thought hurt so much? He knew if the vampire left now he wouldn't be able to sleep even if he didn't understand why. He wanted to scream when he realised he couldn't say he didn't want it now, but neither could he admit he did. So instead he asked, "This night?"

"Until tomorrow night." The vampire's voice was soft and firm, his body unmoving as he waited for Harry to make the choice.

Harry sighed as he tried to think of what would happen to him after this. "Are you going to try and drug me again?"

"I told you. There were no drugs in today's meals," the vampire answered with a huff.

"That doesn't say anything about the food tomorrow," Harry pointed out. His muscles tensed around the vampire's cock still inside him as if his body wanted to remind him what he was trying to avoid. He knew he was just trying to prepare to tell the vampire his answer. His brain didn't want to give in and told him to keep saying no, but his body only seemed to beg for more. He was half worried he would regret whatever words did manage to come out.

"The food will be untainted tomorrow, as well," the soft voice said, breath near Harry's ear.

For a moment, Harry wanted to give in and say whatever that voice wanted him to say. The soft sound sent a shiver through him as he felt his body relax against the vampire. He didn't want to fight, but he couldn't beg. He never wanted to beg, and started to relay as much. "I ... don't ..." he gasped.

The vampire moved back and it felt like he ripped Harry off his cock and dropped Harry's legs so fast that only the bindings on his wrists kept him from falling to the floor. Harry groaned as he tried to stand on his feet, and immediately felt an urge to be touching the vampire again. His body ached causing his knees to buckle and he felt as if he just lost a part of himself. He couldn't explain what was missing, only that he needed it now. It was almost like he had received something he had long wanted only to lose it again, yet he was certain this feeling was not his own. The desire had to have been planted by the vampire. It made sense then to think of it as a sort of vampire trick for survival. What else could possibly be better than a victim that willingly came back? He wasn't going to let it affect him though, but he couldn't stop the regret that consumed him. He almost cried out the whole of what he had been trying to say, but the thought of the vampire in the room stilled his tongue. Would it have made a difference if he had said 'I don't want to beg'? The words didn't say he wanted the vampire, but he also knew that they didn't deny it.

The bindings on his wrists disappeared, and Harry fell heavily to his hands and knees. His whole body was shaking and he wasn't sure if the vampire left. For some reason, he wanted the vampire to still be around as he slowly lifted his head, inching forward and hands searching for him. But no one was there.

He cursed himself out loud for being stupid before rolling over onto his back and staring at the night sky. His body ached as he lay there, reminding him where the vampire had bitten him before. He could remember how good that had felt and his fingers dug into the carpet as he thought bitterly that it had almost happened again. Only he had stopped it. A few moments ago he thought it was a good idea to protest so adamantly, but now he wasn't so sure. Harry's mind tried to remind him how the vampire only wanted to see him break, while his body was telling him how good the hands, the cock, and the bites had felt.

After hours of staring up at nothing in particular, Harry eventually passed out where he lay on his back. He woke up with a dull pain all over, which he blamed on the floor. He turned to see a breakfast tray already in the room, and his glasses next to it. He ate as much as he could, ignoring how his hands jerked every time he reached for a piece of food or drink. Harry wasn’t sure if he trusted the vampire, but he wouldn't know if the vampire was lying unless he ate the food. Then he took a bath to see if he could ease his muscles at all, but there was no relief.

Harry only seemed to ache more as the day wore on. He couldn't stay still and wait, his hands kept travelling to the mark on his neck or to the one on his thigh, rubbing them as if to remind himself that they were still, in fact, there. He shifted uneasily on his feet in the middle of the room as he watched it grow darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Teasing or torment?]


	4. Fourth Night

Fourth Night

The room was fully dark when he heard the soft voice. "You ate."

"I was hungry," Harry retorted, running a hand through his hair before covering the bite on his neck. The vampire's voice only seemed to make the ache worse and Harry's cock had hardened at the sound. He knew he was blushing and his pulse raced as he moved his weight one from one foot to the other. Harry wasn't comfortable with how his body revealed what he was trying not to say.

"You know what I want to hear," the vampire said.

"Fuck off," Harry snapped, but his hand slid unconsciously over the bite on his neck. He knew if he said he wanted it he would get to feel that wonderful sensation again. A little voice inside his head was telling him what a bad idea this was, but it was being drowned out by the ache in his muscles that was heating up his body.

"Don't be slow, Potter," the voice snapped, echoing around the room.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked. Something wrenched in his gut when he heard the hardness in the voice, but he tried to tell himself it was nothing.

"Your prick is so ready to explode I can smell it," the vampire growled.

Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he didn't say anything at all. The mention of his prick, though, only made him shiver as he remembered how good the vampire's hands had felt touching him there. Harry started to wonder how difficult it would be to say what the vampire wanted, but then he couldn't remember if he was supposed to beg to be bitten or say he wanted to be fucked into the wall. The air stirred near Harry and there was a soft caress on the underside of his prick. Harry moaned as he leant forward, trying not to lose that little bit of contact, craving more. His muscles relaxed slightly at the touch.

"Spread your legs," the vampire whispered, the sound swirling around Harry.

Harry knew he was in trouble when that idea sounded so compelling. However, the pain had ebbed away slightly giving him some clarity. It was enough for him to jerk back and fall on to his arse on the floor. The pain was back even fiercer then, but he was now more determined not to give into the vampire. He scrambled back trying to put distance between them, while pain flared through his muscles.

The vampire chuckled. "So desperate," he sneered.

Harry curled his hands into fists as he remained sitting. He didn't trust his legs to hold him up at the moment, and falling down again wouldn't help matters. Pain was already making him consider crawling back, and it was difficult to resist the impulse just to feel the cool touch of the vampire again. The touch that did more than just take the pain away, and part of him knew this wasn't a good sign. He just had a hard time thinking about it at the moment and grumbled, "Fuck you."

"Grovelling at my feet, Potter?" the vampire taunted.

Harry compelled his body to stand up and back away even further. The idea that the vampire was right made his skin crawl, and he ground his teeth. "No."

Harry's prick was bobbing in front of him, giving lie to his denial. He felt those cool fingers curl around the shaft. "Why?" Harry gasped. He wasn't sure if he was asking why he liked the feel of those fingers or why the vampire wanted him to beg.

"Why? Because I can." The vampire stroked Harry's prick, sliding his foreskin on the shaft.

Harry shivered at the implication of the vampires words. He was really uncomfortable with being at the vampire's mercy. He didn't know why he was so affected. The room seemed to tilt as he felt his chest tighten. He reached forward to steady himself and touched a cool arm. The cold temperature normally would have grounded him, but instead his heartbeat only raced faster. He grabbed ahold, his arms trembling slightly, while he tried not to press himself against the vampire. Despite Harry's fingers on his arm, the vampire's movements didn't still. There was that smug chuckle again and Harry felt a second hand cup his sac, gently squeezing his balls.

Harry gasped as he tried to push the arm away, but his effort seemed futile. The man’s hand continued slowly stroking Harry's cock, squeezing the head on each upstroke. Harry's breath caught as he leant forward despite himself. The pain was slowly fading away again as the longing for more from the vampire filled him. He could feel his cock twitch in those hands and groaned.

The shift also brushed Harry's hip against the vampire's erection and he felt the hand on his cock falter for a moment before squeezing again. The vampire's other hand slid around Harry's hip, stroking Harry's arse and then squeezing a cheek.

Harry's hands trailed up and down the arm in front of him. It was lean and thin with soft hair on the forearm, strong muscles under the skin. A moan escaped Harry as he remembered the feel of that arm wrapped around him. He grazed his hip against the cock again on purpose and smirked as he thought about finally doing something that got a reaction out of the vampire. It was only when he realised that making the vampire's hand falter in pleasure would serve as encouragement that he halted his movements and whimpered.

There was a kind of growl in response and the vampire released Harry's cock, spinning Harry's body toward him and pulling so that Harry was now chest to chest, cock pressed to the vampire's.

Harry's head dropped onto a shoulder as his hands pressed against the vampire's torso before he thought about it. If he had taken the time, he might have resisted. However, now even he had to admit his actions said he wanted this. Not that he would say this aloud.

The vampire growled again, licking that soft spot behind Harry's ear and moving both his hands down to cup Harry's arse. He ground his own prick against Harry's. "You want this."

Harry shuddered as the tongue on his neck made him think of the vampire's bite, and his hand flexed, pressing his fingers into cool skin. He had a hard time not agreeing and pressed an open mouth against the vampire's shoulder. The temptation to finally say what he wanted to when the vampire couldn't understand him crept over him. He knew the skin would muffle his words.

The vampire sucked on Harry's skin, not biting yet, but it felt almost like a promise as he felt the teeth right there. Harry moaned as he pushed himself up on his feet and his head tilted slightly to the side. The vampire smiled against Harry's skin, licking up to his ear before whispering into it. "Tell me to fuck you," he ordered.

Harry moved his hands between the two of them, letting his fingers spread out on the vampire's torso. He could feel a scar under his fingertips, yet he stopped himself from tracing over it. He shook his head as he leant back and pushed with his hands. The vampire didn't give, didn't let him move away and Harry trembled in the vampire's arms as he bit down hard on his lip. He wanted to deny the vampire's words, but couldn't. He could continue to not beg to be fucked. He stared ahead and became dead weight in the vampire's hands just to see if he would be dropped.

The vampire caught him in his arms, lifting and carrying him as if he weighed no more than a child. He deposited Harry on the bed. "You have to beg me if you want me to stop," he told him.

"What?" Harry rasped as his head fell back on the bed. "Do you just want to hear me beg?"

The vampire chuckled. "Yes, I do," he answered, rolling Harry onto his belly.

A chill crept over Harry. "Would you actually stop if I begged? Or just enjoy the noises?"

"You'll have to beg to find out."

Harry felt those cool hands sliding up his legs. He groaned and shifted and twisted himself in an effort to turn over and not have his arse so exposed.

"You want it face up?" the vampire teased, letting him turn.

Harry growled yet didn't answer the question. He scooted back trying to see how much movement the vampire would let him get away with, but the vampire held on to one ankle, laughing louder. Harry sat up as the laughter rolled over him. He wished it hadn't sounded so beautiful, the vibrations of it on the air causing him to lean forward.

The vampire grabbed the back of Harry's hair, holding him and moving between his legs. Then the man's mouth was sucking Harry's neck again, pushing him back as he did. Harry thought the feel of the man's hand in his hair felt wonderful. His cock rubbed the vampire's and Harry arched his back at the contact while his hands touched the vampire's back. The skin was smooth and cool to the touch. Soft hair fell into Harry's face as the vampire pinned him to the mattress, rocking and sliding against him. The hair should have bothered him, instead it filled his nose with the aroma he had quickly associated with the vampire and his body had related to pleasure.

The feel and smell of the vampire was sending tingles through him. The empty sensation inside Harry returned and this time it was stronger than before. He couldn't believe that he was actually yearning for the vampire to be inside him again. He didn't remember hearing anything like this about vampires. It didn't help that he didn't know much to begin with and only remembered the bite. He craved to feel the teeth sink into him again and wondered if that would quench the other craving as well. "Please," Harry moaned.

The vampire nibbled Harry's ear lobe. "Please what?" he whispered.

Harry shivered as the vampire's mouth played with his ear. "Bite me."

The vampire reached a hand down, pulling Harry's leg up around his hip and then sliding his hand between his buttocks, fingers caressing the opening there. "I want to be inside you," he answered.

Harry tried to suppress a whimper as he thought about how good that sounded. "Please." He paused as he squirmed under the vampire. "Please bite."

Harry heard the whisper of a spell and then cool slick fingers pushed into him. He felt himself opening up to those fingers and pressed himself down. He could hardly believe he wanted this that much. He wished the vampire would just go ahead and bite him. He could almost feel the teeth again as he exposed his throat.

"So wanton," the vampire purred, pulling the fingers out abruptly and moving up so that Harry could feel those cool thighs brush the insides of his own before the head of the man's prick was sliding along the cleft of his arse. Harry moaned as he trailed a hand up the vampire's back. He slid his fingers into soft hair before tugging towards himself.

"Say you want it," the vampire insisted, rubbing the slick crown against the small circle of flesh.

Harry closed his eyes as he unconsciously tightened his grip. He was pretty sure what 'it' the vampire was referring to, but he couldn't get the words out to ask. He was already surprised that he hadn't asked to be fucked by now. Desire seemed to fill him to do just that, to beg for the feel of the cock inside him making him come. It didn't make any sense for him to crave anything besides the vampire's bite. The man didn't need to fuck Harry to live. He only needed blood. However, Harry felt like he was drowning as his control slipped and longing rolled over him. The vampire leaning above him seemed both an assurance and a tease as his body ached and mouth moved. He barely realised what he was doing until he heard the words himself. "Fuck. I want. Oh, fuck. I want your mouth, your teeth, your prick."

"Yesss," the vampire hissed. The vampire moved forward, slowly pushing into Harry, willing the muscles to open to him.

It was very different from that brutal thrust of the first time. Harry felt himself relax as the vampire slid inside him until he could feel balls against his arse. Then the vampire started to rock. The ache in Harry's muscles receded down to a dull hum as he moved, but the more he moved the more he wanted to feel the pleasure pouring over him. He squeezed his legs around the vampire hips punctuating the strokes as he moaned louder and louder.

Harry felt the vampire's mouth next to his ear. "Going to fuck you deep and hard," he said, in what might have been an omen but sounded like a vow.

Harry shuddered as he dug his nails into the vampire trying to not think about how much he liked the soft whisper in his ear. He felt the man's prick slide back, the friction making him shudder, and then slam back inside. The bite came with the thrust.

"Yes!" Harry cried out as fangs pierced his skin. He barely registered the pain before he could feel the delicious sucking on his neck. The mouth on his yielding skin seemed to be tied with his cock as pleasure and warmth seem to pull together low in his abdomen. He felt like he was flying again, but it was even better than he remembered.

The vampire fucked him with long, slow thrusts that gradually got harder and deeper, their bodies rocking together. Fingers in Harry's hair held his head in place, mouth sucking greedily at his neck, drinking his blood. Harry felt himself being pulled into that mouth as something sparked inside him, each thrust pushing him closer and closer to the edge until he felt his balls tighten. He came then, spilling his seed as the mouth blazed hot against his neck and the cock continued to pound into him. He didn't think he'd come harder in his life as he heard himself scream from the release.

The vampire kept thrusting for another minute while Harry sagged blissfully in his arms. Then the man went stiff, groaning against Harry's skin. He released Harry's neck, licking the wound. Harry moaned, wrapping his arms around the vampire's back, not wanting to move just yet.

He got what he wanted. The vampire held him there, still impaled on his cock for a while, licking and nuzzling Harry's neck. Then the other man leant forward, cock slipping wetly from Harry's body as he did.

Harry frowned, his grip tightening around the man. He could feel his eyes getting heavy and his movements sluggish. Fingers carded through Harry's hair for a minute and then he felt the vampire pull away. Harry's arms were suddenly empty and he felt the mattress shift as the vampire left the bed. Sleep overcame him and he drifted off with a sated smile on his face.

***

Harry woke up with his arms curled around a pillow. Pieces and flashes of the previous night replayed in his head as he scrambled off the bed and across the room, his back pushed up against the wall as he stared at the rumpled sheets. Sliding down the wall, Harry flushed from the memory. It filled him with disgust, and he knew he had done it to get rid of that aching need.

He jerked away from the wall and stalked over to the bathroom. He had never meant to give in to what the vampire wanted. He hadn’t wanted to say those words. He hadn’t wanted to fuck the vampire. He cursed as he punched the wall next to the bathroom door. He could also remember how good everything had felt and how much he longed for it at the time. Harry was sure the bite or some other vampire trick was doing this to him. But a little voice reminded him of the first night, and how he had liked the feel of the other man before being bitten. He shook his head. There had to be something about the bite. The pain had started after the night when the vampire had left him alone, because he had managed to say he didn’t want – well, he just managed to say he didn’t.

He didn't want the vampire to bite him or fuck him, but his body had reacted badly to being denied that. He hadn't been able to think when he was like that. The desire and pain had been too much to bear. But he couldn't ask for it again, and wanted to wipe away the previous night so he could say he never had. Unfortunately, there was no chance of that.

Harry stared at the dent he'd put in plaster of the wall. He wasn't going to say it again. There had to be some way to restrain himself. Some way he could do things on his own terms, and the way he had craved the vampire's mouth and prick made him feel like he would do almost anything. He flushed again. He would have done so much to feel that mouth pulling and sucking on him as he came, to feel that soaring sensation that only seemed to get more intense each time. He moaned remembering how the vampire always seemed to lick the wound afterwards, the gesture making his toes curl.

He shook his head again and blinked before running over to the toilet. He felt sick, but nothing came up as he knelt there. He didn’t know what he was thinking. He didn’t want the vampire to bite him, touch him, or fuck him again.

Harry sighed as he picked himself up and turned on the shower. Tonight was going to be different, he thought, as he stepped towards the water, but when he looked down something caught his eye. He swallowed tightly, noticing a blond hair amidst all the darker ones of his groin. He reached for it, bringing it nearer and looking closer just to make sure it wasn’t his mind playing with him, not sure whether he was relieved that he had actually found a blond hair. It was the first tangible clue he had to the vampire's identity. He carefully set it aside before getting into the shower. Only this time he had to drag his limbs along.

Harry stood in the shower for a long time, his body shaking despite the warmth of the water sliding over him. When he got out, he wrapped a towel around himself. He knew it wouldn't do much good, but it was something that brought the illusion of being clothed and he found comfort in that.

He didn't know what he would do when the vampire showed up again that night, but knew he wouldn't beg or ask for what the vampire wanted. So Harry ate the food as it came, his appetite having grown, and he found he wasn't leaving anything left on the trays when they disappeared. He tried to not think about it though as he waited on the edge of the bed for darkness to come again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Another clue...]


	5. Fifth Night

Fifth Night

"Waiting and ready for me?" he heard the voice whisper.

"No," Harry answered. His body started to ache at the sound of the voice, and he knew he wasn't ready for this. There is no time like the present though, he thought, as he stood up, one hand protectively holding the towel at his waist.

"No?" The silky response sounded amused.

Harry gulped as he felt his cock react to the voice. "That's what I said."

"Do you wish me to withdraw again?" the vampire asked, though it was clear in his tone he didn't believe that.

Harry frowned as his body jerked at the question, and he knew he would be overcome with pain again if the vampire left. For some reason, he thought it would probably be worse this time and winced. "Would you really offer me the choice? Or do you say it just because you think I'll be begging tomorrow?"

"I know you will beg," the vampire answered. "You want it. I don't even have to wait. I could take you now."

Harry didn't like the surety in those words. "You don't know," he insisted.

Silence met that.

Harry hated the silence as his muscles throbbed. "What do you mean you don't have to wait? You never wait for anything but just leave whenever you feel like it," he called out.

"I could have you with a touch, with a whispered word. Yet, I enjoy your struggle."

"But it's your bite that makes me ...." Harry blushed realising what he almost admitted, but he continued talking. "Why do you act as if you're withholding your vampire tricks after biting me? Don't say you don't know the effect that it has."

"Oh, it's more than my bite you want," the smug voice answered.

"No!" Harry snapped. The craving for the bite was the only reason he wanted the vampire to touch him. It had to be that.

"We could try an experiment," the vampire suggested, voice still full of smug humour. "I could bite you, but not fuck you."

"Do that," Harry said immediately, almost scared of what the statement implied. He was sure that he wouldn't want anything else, even as his voice shook. He hoped the bite would be enough.

"Hold out your arm," the vampire said, and Harry could tell the other man was standing in front of him now. The vampire's familiar scent confronted Harry making him feel lightheaded.

Harry reached out tentatively with one arm as the other stayed holding the towel around him. His pulse racing again at the knowledge of how close the man was. He felt the cool fingers take his wrist, turning his hand palm up as it was pulled forward. Harry moved closer without touching the vampire, the cool hand sending a chill through him as he trembled.

Harry's hand was lifted higher and he felt the vampire's breath before the mouth closed on his wrist and the sharp teeth pressed into his skin, but not yet piercing. A warmth spread out from the breath on Harry's wrist travelling through his body to places untouched. He forced himself not to moan as he leant forward, then jerked back. He tried to keep his body still as he waited for the bite.

Those teeth sank into him then, mouth sucking against his flesh. Harry cried out at the initial pain before he moaned, delighting in the way his body seemed pulled into that mouth. A warmth flowed throughout his body making him feel like he was floating, a grin spreading across his face at the sensations. It felt wonderful, but not as good as he remembered and he frowned at that. Why would it feel different?

The vampire sucked and he could feel it like a pull in his arm, tingling and warm. Harry sighed as he shifted. He was uncomfortable with how it seemed to be just a shadow of what he wanted. The ache in his muscles eased, but his body still longed for something as he became more and more aware of how the vampire's hands felt against his skin. Harry's mind brought up images of those hands touching more of him and he gasped, trying to pull his arm away so he could stop thinking about how amazing those fingers could feel. He was sure he didn't want those cold hands on his cock again, but he couldn't stop imagining it. The way they had squeezed and stroked until his orgasm was inevitable.

The vampire's grip tightened, even as his teeth drew back. He licked the wound again. Harry shuddered as the tongue grazed him, and his arm relaxed in the vampire's hands. "You might bleed out if I don't close the wound," the vampire suddenly explained, and Harry could feel him pulling back, but still holding his wrist.

"Oh," Harry whispered as the room felt warmer. The towel lay forgotten on the floor.

The vampire released him then, dropping the hand, and Harry stepped forward before he could catch himself, unsure of why he didn't want the vampire to leave yet. He stretched his arms out, trying to feel for the vampire, his chest heaving as he panted. His cock was still hard as he shuffled across the room trying to ignore the way it ached. He cursed under his breath when he realised the vampire wasn't there. Harry was alone. He sighed, wrapping his fingers around his own erection. He squeezed as he stroked upward, his body shuddering at the touch. Harry's hand began moving quickly in a familiar fashion as he felt the pressure build. It continued as his hand moved up and down, but no release came. It felt just as good as he remembered, but he was only making his balls ache more.

"Fuck." Harry groaned, dropping his hand to the side. He didn't understand why he wasn't coming. He moved quickly back over to the bed. He cursed again as he stubbed his toe against the frame before turning and falling onto the mattress. "I don't want more," he muttered defensively. "I don't want anything besides the bite," he continued as his body tingled. It seemed like he could almost feel the cool hands on him and he shifted and turned as he tried to ignore it.

Harry should have known that his body wouldn't let him. Faint traces of the vampire's scent tickled his nose making him even more delirious in his fantasies of the vampire. Phantom touches plagued him all night as he dreamed over and over about the vampire returning. Yet he couldn't move off the bed and deny himself the connection his brain sought to the vampire. Vague as the connection was, he couldn't let it go as he went in and out of consciousness.

He was sure he tossed and turned the whole night as he watched light fill the room. Harry dragged himself out of bed anyway eating breakfast when it appeared. He moved around lazily as the day wore on, eating meals as they appeared in the room, and even taking a cold shower at one point. It didn't seem to help though. He couldn't sleep while his body seemed to keep reminding him just how wonderful the vampire's touch had felt. The room grew darker as he sat on the floor leaning back against the wall. He wondered if the vampire would offer to continue the experiment or not. Harry didn't think he wanted to do that, but he couldn't ask the vampire to touch him. He just couldn't. He groaned. It didn't make sense that he would want that, but he had hardly thought of anything else the whole day.

He hadn't been with a man before or even kissed one for that matter. He hadn't even kissed the vampire. So why did he think about the other man's hands and cock so much? Well, mostly he thought about the hands, but he still remembered how the cock had felt inside him, thrusting in and out, causing him to moan and whimper. Harry's own cock hardened again at the thought.

He didn't remember having this reaction to Ginny or any of the other girls he dated. Sure, sex had been fun, but it wasn't something he thought about while they were gone. He hadn't longed for their touch or felt any lingering traces afterwards. It was just something that felt good at the time. Not something that made him ache for more. He had gone weeks without Ginny sometimes during their relationship, but now he was having trouble lasting longer than a day and it was bothering him.

Harry scooted back against the wall as the last bit of light left the room. His legs stretched out in front of him, slightly opened, as he ran his fingers through his hair, his arms then dropping to his sides as he waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [That just left Harry more confused.]


	6. Sixth Night

Sixth Night

The darkness seemed to stretch for hours, silent and still. No voice. Harry’s chest tightened as his heart rate sped up. Would the vampire leave him alone now? Not biting or touching him. It wasn't like he could get out of the room, and what could he do besides wait for the man regardless of what happened next. He moved forward on the bed until he was kneeling. Harry didn't want to be left alone. He wanted the vampire to return again. He realised he had expected it, but didn't know what to do now. "Are you there?" he asked the darkness.

"Yes."

Harry sighed as he closed his eyes. He felt slightly better knowing that the man was in the room with him, even though it scared him that his body wanted something more than the bite. He opened his mouth and fear gripped him that the vampire would just laugh when he said what he really wanted. He wasn't sure what he was going to say at the beginning but he asked, "Are you waiting for something?"

"Yes." The voice was almost a whisper of a breeze in the room.

Harry groaned. "What are you waiting for?"

"I have already told you that." This time there was a hint of pique in the tone.

Harry tried to remember their previous conversations, and then winced. "You want me to beg?" he whispered as he ran a thumb over the bite on his wrist. His voice sounded thicker and deeper than he expected.

"I have always wanted to see you on your knees, begging me," the vampire answered, voice like a hot wind now.

"Always?" Harry asked, his own breath catching in his throat.

There was silence again, as if the vampire felt he had said more than he intended. Harry wondered if the vampire could smell fear. Harry was shaking. The silence was beginning to cut into him, and he hated how it could do that. He ran his fingers through his hair again as he shifted. "Shouldn't I be kneeling before you so you can look down at me?" he suggested, not really sure why he had, but thought at least then he would know where the man was in the room.

"Maybe you are already," the voice replied.

Harry winced again as his whole body seemed to burn and yell at him to do something. "How do I know where you are? Or what you want?" Harry asked. His was voice hard at first but softened as the words continued to pour out. "You seem to know what I want, but insist that I say it. And I think you tempted me on purpose because you knew how I would react. Though I have no clue how you knew I'd like the way your .... " Harry paused unable to finish the sentence. "You knew I would want more than the bite, but how could you? I didn't know. I never knew until .... I don't understand, but I'm scared that you did all this just so you could turn me down and watch me hurt. But it hurts already. Knowing you're in the same room, out of reach."

He paused again not sure why he had said all of that, but then continued, his voice barely audible, "I hate that you hide in the dark away from me. You're always running away like a coward, even as you try to insist that you don't see me as a threat. But all I see is your fear."

"You don't see anything. That was always your problem," the vampire hissed.

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief. "What did I miss?"

"You never saw beyond yourself, your friends and your narrow ideas of the world," the vampire complained, sounding oddly petulant for someone supposedly in control of Harry.

"My narrow ideas of the world?" Harry said, sounding offended. "I wasn't raised in the wizarding world. Everything was new to me, and then someone kept trying to kill me. What was I supposed to do?"

There was silence again.

Harry sighed as the silence seemed louder this time. It hurt more than he thought it would, making him regret his words. "I don't want you to pull away from me." He stretched a hand out. "I want you to stay."

The first touch surprised Harry. Just a light caress to his hair. "Yes," Harry hissed as he felt his body relax.

"And is that all you want?" the voice coaxed, fingers sliding through his hair again.

"No," Harry replied as his eyes fluttered. "I want you to touch me. Your hands on my skin." He wanted more than that, but still found the words hard to say. A part of him feared this would all be over when the vampire got what he wanted. It would end when he admitted he wanted to be fucked by the man. A desire swelled inside him as the fingers tenderly stroked his hair. He wondered if this longing drove his want to be bitten. What if he had been wrong so far and the bite didn't compel him to want to fuck, but fucking increased his longing for the orgasm that could be reached with the bite. What if sex quenched his desire to be bitten? He wasn't sure he would ever find out for certain. He did know that what he felt was caused by more than vampire tricks and that scared him, because it meant the vampire probably knew Harry better than Harry did. A vampire who Harry couldn't identify. This should have bothered Harry more than it did, but he feared this would all end when he found that answer. He was not eager for that to happen.

A second hand joined the first, caressing Harry's jaw. "Like this?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, the touch making him shudder. He turned his face towards the hand on his jaw, longing for more.

"You are asking for more than my hands or my bite?"

"Yes." Harry sighed as he reached up and touched the cool hand against his face.

"Say it."

Harry looked up at the dark. He knew he had said it before; at least, he had kind of said it before. He swallowed as he thought about how good it had felt. He knew it was now or never. "I want you inside me."

The vampire took Harry's hand and brought it to his own already full cock.

Harry traced his hand up and down the length. The feel of the man's erection was as familiar as it was foreign. He hadn't done this before. Sure, he had wanked himself, but this was different. He was touching somebody else, touching the cock that had felt so good inside himself. The thought made him flush. He hadn't expected that. His fingers wrapped around the base, sliding upwards and squeezing.

"Yesss," the vampire hissed and Harry could feel him tremble at that touch.

Harry's hand sped up a little as he continued, grinning at the way the man trembled. His other hand reached over and cupped the man's balls and massaged them as he remembered how good that had felt. He could hear the vampire's breath hitch and the cock in Harry's hand twitched in response.

"Good," the vampire sighed. "More."

Harry licked his lips as the cock moved in his hands. It urged him on as he tried to get more reactions besides words. He really wasn't sure what more he would do, but then he tried to think of what he would want. He let go of the man's balls and slipped his hand around to cup the man's arse as he leant forward. His hand around the shaft faltered for a moment as he licked the tip, tentatively at first. A slightly bitter taste hit his tongue. Harry moved his hand down, holding on to the base as he licked again. Curiosity drove him forward as he wondered how the man would react to his tongue, his mouth. It was a different sensation on his tongue than he was used to, but it wasn't bad. Harry drew back slightly and gasped, slightly unsure if this was a good idea or not, but then he moved forward anyway wrapping his lips around the crown and running his tongue around the edge.

"Oh, yesss," the vampire gasped, sounding more human than before in that loss of control. Fingers came up to grip Harry's hair.

Harry moaned in response as he opened his mouth wider letting more of the shaft inside before pulling back and sucking. He moved hesitantly back and forth, slowly taking more into his mouth until he had to pull back when the tip hit the back of his throat. He kept it shallower then but quickening the pace as he added his hand along with the movements of his mouth. His motions began getting more distinct the longer he bobbed his head and sucked as the hand in his hair reacted to him.

"Stop," the vampire gasped.

Harry halted and drew back as he kept his hands in place. "I thought you were enjoying that." Harry was beginning to like doing that and hearing the way the man hissed and sounded more human. It had been comforting and made him want to do it again.

"Yes," the vampire answered, tugging on Harry's hair. "Stand up."

Harry dropped his hands and quickly complied as his heart beat faster. The hand in Harry's hair and the one gripping his upper arm helped him stand and then pulled him against the lean smooth body of the vampire, the man's prick pressing against Harry's hip. Harry moaned as he relaxed into the sensation of the vampire pressing against his body, his own cock hard and aching as it was captured between himself and the man's leg.

He felt the vampire angle his head, expecting the mouth on his neck but was surprised to feel a tongue tracing his lips instead. Harry parted his own lips allowing more access as his arms wrapped around the vampire. His hands gripped the man's back.

The vampire thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth, licking and sucking on his lips and Harry could feel those sharp points grazing his mouth but not yet breaking the skin. Harry kissed back with a small whimper at the feel of the fangs. His fingers curled against the vampire's back as he yearned to feel those teeth sink into him again.

The vampire pulled back and Harry could feel a shiver pass over that cool flesh just before the man picked him up in his arms, carrying him to the bed. The man deposited Harry there and then was atop him, immediately grinding into Harry's body. Harry moaned as he raised his legs while the man thrust against him. "Want you in me," he gasped while he shuddered under the man.

He felt the vampire reach down, between his spread legs, whispering a spell as he pushed two fingers into Harry's opening. The slick fingers burned slightly as they stretched him, and Harry groaned as he thrust down onto them.

The vampire licked Harry's jawline back to his ear and then nipped again, drawing blood and sucking as he continued to pump fingers in and out of Harry. Harry whimpered as he brought his knees farther up. The mouth was feeling so good and he could feel the wonderful tugging sensation in his body and groin from it, but he wanted the man's prick inside him. He could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer like this as the fingers inside him started sending pleasure racing through him and the mouth urged it along, intensifying the sensation. He gasped breathlessly, "More."

"Fuck, yes," the vampire answered, a shudder moving through his body as he pulled his fingers out and quickly brought his cock into place, thrusting inside in one stroke.

Harry arched up as he screamed, "Fuck!" His legs wrapped automatically around the man as he adjusted to the feel of the man's cock buried inside him, and a grin spread over his face as his muscles relaxed. The vampire didn't pause long. He began pulling back and thrusting forward, each one deep and hard.

"Yes," Harry moaned. His lips parted as each thrust sent a spark of pleasure through him and an echo of pain as the vampire pushed in as far as he could go. The pleasure built as the pain seemed to lift Harry higher and over the edge, his orgasm coming quicker than he would have thought as the sticky substance shot up onto his belly. The man continuing to pound into him as Harry’s arse squeezed around that cock. Then Harry felt the mouth, the teeth, closing on his neck and the pleasure seemed to reignite his orgasm, pleasure bursting like an explosion through him. His fingers scrabbled for purchase against the vampire's back as he gasped. The sucking on his neck sent a tingle through him that only seemed to mount before pouring out of him as he came again. His body trembled as the mouth moved amazingly against his neck and he lost himself in the euphoria of those lips.

Harry felt himself slipping away as darkness seemed to pull tighter around him and then he found himself opening his eyes as light poured into the room. He groaned as he sat up noticing he was alone again. Harry sighed, unsure of what it meant, as he crawled out of bed. A dull pain crawled up his back as he realised he was sore from the previous night and a blush inched its way over his cheeks as he remembered asking for and liking it. He walked over to the shower as the pain flared a little more sharply with each step. He knew for certain now that he didn't just want the bite, but the sex as well. What he didn’t understand was why he hadn’t been able to come the night before without the vampire, but last night it seemed all too easy as the vampire touched him.

A chill ran over him. He didn’t know why he had liked sucking on the vampire’s cock either. Although, he could remember the sounds the vampire had made in response, and how good they had made him feel. He wondered why he only seemed to want more when he probably should still be trying to leave. He was a prisoner here, but he also knew that if he left he probably wouldn’t feel that bite or that cock again.

Harry sighed as he stepped into the shower with the water running and leant against the wall. His hand reached down and touched his cock as he thought about the vampire. He stroked the quickly hardening shaft as the water ran over him. His body was tingling again at the touch. But after a long time of stroking and squeezing, he became painfully aware that, once more, he couldn’t come. He growled in frustration as he finished his shower.

The day went by quickly as Harry ate and thought about his growing attachment to the vampire, the pain he had when he went without the bite or the sex, and now finding out he couldn’t come without the vampire. He wondered slightly if he could live without the vampire now or if he would whither away without these things. The rest of his sexual experiences appeared to pale in comparison, and he wondered how much longer he could do this. How much longer until the vampire didn’t want him or couldn’t use him anymore? What would he do then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Harry giving in...]


	7. Seventh Night

Seventh Night

Harry swallowed, leaning against the wall again as the room fell into darkness. He waited a few moments before whispering to the room. "Are you here yet?" Dread began to fill him slightly as he realised that he still didn't know the vampire's name or who the man was. He only knew the man had blond hair and the feel of his body, but he didn't know what the vampire looked like. Blond hair really didn't narrow things down for him.

There was no warning this time. One minute the silence and, the next, the vampire was pressing Harry against the wall. Harry moaned as he arched back against the cool torso. His thoughts from earlier drifted back to him slowly as he asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

"Isn't that what they teach all of you Aurors?" the man answered. "Vampires are all evil? We kill every time we feed?"

Harry frowned. "That isn't what I meant. I just ...." He sighed. "I just didn't know how long I could do this. Wouldn't you need more blood?" The Ministry had never disclosed anything during his training about vampires keeping donors; instead they chose to talk about the dead bodies they had found.

"Only idiots kill every time they eat," the man scoffed. "The Ministry, as usual, is wrong." He stepped back and Harry nearly fell from the suddenness of it.

Harry trembled slightly from the loss of contact. "So when do you kill?" he asked, his voice cracking. "How much longer can you continue to feed from me before I become not enough to sustain you? Or bore you? What will you do then?"

"I kill to protect myself and what is mine." There was a pause. "As you have." Harry sensed rather than heard movement in the room. "Why do you believe I need more than one donor?"

"I don't know," Harry muttered. "I was scared. Not knowing how long you'd want to keep me."

"I hadn't intended to keep you," the man admitted.

"And now?" Harry asked, unable to keep a note of hope out of his voice.

"Believe me, you won't want to be kept by me."

"But I already don't want to be without you," Harry answered, wincing at that confession. He took a step away from the wall and dropped to his knees there as he remembered what the man had said the night before. "Didn't you always want to see me begging like this?" Harry whispered, his voice barely audible as he feared the vampire was going to leave already.

There was a pause and then a whispered, "Yes."

Harry gasped as his eyes closed. "Please, I want you. Want to feel you inside me. In my mouth as you moan above me." He wanted to feel the touch of the vampire, and didn't like the direction the conversation had gone. He wanted the vampire to keep him, and didn't understand why not. He decided he would try to change the man's mind instead and convince him that he wanted to keep Harry around.

"You wouldn't feel that way if you knew who I was," the vampire answered, voice low and angry. But Harry could feel movement in front of him again.

Harry reached forward and grazed his fingers against the man's skin. "You might be pleasantly surprised by how I react to finding out who you are, but right now you're getting what you want. Right? Isn't this what you always wanted? Or do you want to pound me into the wall while I'm helpless against you?" His hands travelled slowly towards the man's cock as he talked and then stroked the length lightly. Harry felt a tremble, that cock twitching in his hand. There was a soft intake of breath which was then held, so Harry moved closer, taking the shaft into his mouth, and sucked. One hand held on to the base of the man's cock while the other reached down and cupped the his balls.

"Fuck," the vampire gasped. "Thought you hadn't done this before."

Harry drew back quickly. "I haven't. Just you. Doesn't mean I don't know what feels good," he answered before licking the tip and continuing on as he managed to take more into his mouth this time. He didn't hear a reply, only panting and soft growling noises as he sucked. The muscles in Harry’s throat relaxed more and more as he got used to the feel of the cock inside his mouth, and he quickened his pace.

"Stand," the vampire ordered.

Harry drew back and the cock slid out of his mouth before he hastened to his feet. He felt his face grow warm with excitement. Seconds later, the vampire pressed Harry against the wall again before reaching down to take hold of one of Harry's legs and lifting it to his waist. Harry felt the man's cock pressed alongside his own, trapped between them.

Harry rested his hands on the vampire's shoulders before tracing down the man's torso. His fingers brushed over a long scar as his hands travelled down towards the man's cock. The vampire's mouth was on his again and the man's hands wandered down, spreading Harry's arse, seeking what was hidden between the cheeks. Harry spread his fingers around the man's cock and stroked while the vampire prepared him quickly and then lifted his other leg so that Harry was braced against the wall but no longer supporting himself. Then Harry felt the vampire lower him onto his cock, impaling him slowly.

Harry moaned as the vampire entered him. The man's chest pushed up against his while Harry's fingers tugged at the man's hair, soft and silky in his hands. The vampire used long slow strokes to fuck Harry into the wall, mouth on Harry's and tongue pressing inside as well. Harry parted his lips to him as he slid his own tongue into the vampire's mouth, exploring cautiously over the sharp points with the slow uncoiling of pleasure starting to rise inside him. Harry’s fingers tightened in the man's hair as he felt his orgasm approaching, moaning into the vampire's mouth with the first spurt of his seed spilling over onto his torso. The man moved in and out of him not faltering from his steady pace, continuing to fuck him through the orgasm but hadn't yet bit Harry or seemed to come himself. When Harry relaxed in his arms the vampire slowed, keeping inside Harry but not moving for a minute.

"Grip my waist with your legs and hold my shoulders," the vampire whispered.

Harry followed the order and tightened his legs around the man. His head rested on the man's shoulder. He felt the vampire push off the wall, arms around Harry as he carried him, walking across the room in the dark and then lying back on the bed, with Harry on top of him. Harry's lips brushed against the man's ear before he sat up. His fingers began gliding over the man's skin feeling the scar again that seemed to go diagonally down and across the man's chest. The skin was cool, like his fingers, and smooth without much body hair. Harry felt the vampire's hands exploring him, trailing up his arms and down his back, nails gently scraping skin. Harry shivered as he traced his own fingers up the man's neck and over the jaw, outlining the man's face.

The vampire's hands returned to Harry's arse and began to squeeze and pull, rocking Harry gently on the cock still inside him. Harry moaned as the cock inside him shifted. He rose slowly before lowering himself back down as he got used to the movement. His own cock became hard again as he slid up and down.

"Yes," the vampire beneath Harry whispered, helping guide Harry's hips with his hands. Harry almost forgot that the vampire could see him in the dark when the man gasped, "So beautiful."

Harry frowned. He didn't think he was, but he didn't want to argue with the man in this position. Instead, he moved faster as he became more comfortable with how the man's hands were guiding him.

"Oh, fuck, yes," the vampire growled, arching up now.

Harry rode up and down the man's cock, impaling himself harder and harder. Warmth slowly spread out from his belly as he could feel another orgasm building, and he thrust down forcing the man deeper into him. Harry's hands were braced on that scarred chest. One of the vampire's hands left Harry’s arse and slid up to the back of his neck, caressing. "Almost there," Harry murmured as the hand touched his neck.

The vampire's other hand moved between them and wrapped around Harry's prick, squeezing. "Come," he said.

Harry gasped as he came, not sure if it was the hand around him or the man's voice that had sent him over the edge. His movements faltered and slowed before he slumped forward, resting his forehead on the man's shoulder. Harry'd come twice and he could still feel the vampire's cock hard inside him. Surprisingly, he hadn't been bitten yet this night. Harry whimpered softly before he kissed the man's shoulder. "I want to make you come," he whispered.

Harry felt the hands tighten and then he was rolled, now beneath the vampire as he felt the man's mouth on his neck and his cock push deep inside of him just before sharp teeth sunk into his skin. Harry moaned. He turned his head to the side and felt his cock spring back to life with the gentle force of the teeth piercing his skin.

The vampire's mouth pulled at him harder than he had ever felt before and Harry felt a twinge of pain with it. The sucking made him feel like he was soaring through the sky while his arse was pounded and each stroke of the vampire’s cock managed to send a spark through him bordering somewhere between pleasure and pain. Harry rode the opposing sensations as he lay helpless under the vampire. He felt a shudder move through the vampire's body, as the cock buried inside Harry began spasming. "Yes," Harry gasped, the mouth still drinking at his neck as he felt, incredibly, his own third orgasm following shortly after.

Harry groaned as he woke up and saw the room was already filled with light again. He figured he had passed out as the vampire bit him and wondered curiously if that was supposed to happen. He shook his head as he sat up thinking it really didn't matter.

Lunch was waiting for him already, and he frowned realising how long he had slept. He usually got up sooner, but then, he thought, he also hadn't come that many times before in one night. A smile grew on his face, despite the sticky sensations on his skin and the ache in his muscles and arse. He walked over to the food and sat down, humming as he ate.

Harry's mind recalled the feel of the man’s body and the noises the man had made while inside him. He sighed at the thought. His chest tightened at the memory of being called beautiful. He couldn’t remember that happening before. Ginny had tried to tell him he looked good a few times at the beginning, but he had always argued with her. She had always said it before they did something sexual and then had stopped altogether after he had rebutted every time.

Last night had been different though. The way the man’s hands had been guiding him as he drove himself up and down on the man’s cock. The vampire had lain underneath him enjoying what he was doing. The feel of the man’s scarred chest under his hands. A scar running diagonally across the man’s torso. Harry's movement suddenly stilled, the sandwich in his hand now forgotten. The scar, the blond hair, and the insistence that he wouldn’t want to be kept by the vampire began to form a picture in his mind. He had given a scar like that to Malfoy in sixth year. A fine tremor shook Harry's hand as he absently set the sandwich down and walked in a daze to the bathroom. His mind wasn't focused on the movements of his arms or legs, but on the vampire instead.

If the vampire was who he thought it was, it seemed weird to call him Malfoy now, especially with how he had pleaded last night to be kept by the man. He hadn’t heard much about Draco Malfoy since right after the war, but he could remember the boy who had talked about Hogwarts in a wardrobe shop and the one who had stood on the tower unable to kill Dumbledore. He doubted the blond had realised Harry was there that night, even if he had known or suspected there had been someone else.

But why would Draco say he always knew when Harry had been lying? Had Draco really always wanted to see him on his knees begging? Harry felt a pain in his chest and wondered if now that Draco had got what he wanted would he throw Harry away? Would he smirk as Harry suffered through the pain of being without the vampire’s bite? Harry was trembling violently, holding on to the sink. He was supposed to be stronger than this. Could Draco really be the one who had captured him? Could it really be Draco whose body affected him more than anyone else? Harry would never have thought Draco would call him beautiful.

Harry was sure the other boy had hated him, and maybe Draco was right. Maybe he had never tried to see beyond his friends and actually look at the boy. Then Harry growled remembering how difficult the boy had made things with the constant belittling of him and his friends. Why would he have talked to a boy who treated his friends like shit? Draco had almost killed Ron during sixth year. Harry knew it was because Voldemort had threatened to kill Draco and his parents if he didn’t kill Dumbledore. But that didn’t make him less of a prat and bully.

Harry sighed. He wondered if he could leave now. He knew he would be in a lot of pain, but he would probably live through it even if he didn’t want to as his muscles screamed at him. St Mungo’s probably had something or someone who could help him through that if Hermione couldn’t locate a solution in a book. He also knew that he probably wouldn’t be able to date someone else if they were a pale comparison to what he had with the vampire. How would he be able to settle for something that didn’t feel as good? Harry ran his fingers through his hair. He should be mad at Draco for tying him to the bed and forcing him to have sex. Yet, he felt confused about how much he had enjoyed it.

Harry recalled, with warm cheeks, how he had come on the first night from just the man’s hands and mouth on his thigh. He shuddered as he thought about the second night. His arousal and body had given away how much he liked what the man was doing. It was surprising, to say the least, when he came again despite the pain and lack of choice. But the next day, the man had seemed concerned slightly that he didn’t eat and had even left when Harry had said that he didn’t want the man. In fact, after that Harry had been the one to ask for biting and the sex. The vampire even offered to only bite him, but it had been Harry who had begged for sex after that.

Harry growled again in frustration. Would he have wanted Draco if the man wasn’t a vampire? Was there something there that had nothing to do with the bite? And what would Draco have done if he hadn’t been aroused? Would he have just found another way to try to get Harry begging on his knees? He didn’t know and that bothered him. Harry paced and fidgeted as the day wore on. The food came and went again before he found himself nervous and waiting as he sat on the edge of the bed. His hands glided anxiously over the sheets as darkness descended again in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A light goes on!]


	8. Eighth Night

Eighth Night

Harry couldn't say he actually heard or saw anything in the darkness; it was more of a shifting in the air around him that led Harry to believe the vampire might be in front of him. Harry looked up to where he thought the man's face would be. He felt like a fool suddenly. Of course the man would think he didn't want to be kept by whoever the vampire was. He hadn't even asked the vampire his name. He wasn't sure if the man would answer, but did that matter? Whether it was Draco Malfoy or not, the fact that he hadn't asked made Harry feel guilty, his stomach twisted in knots.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, reaching out in front of him to touch the man. "I should have asked what your name was when I realised I liked being here. Last night was amazing, but I've been an arse and made it seem like I didn't care who you were. For some reason, I thought I would lose this if I asked for too much. That this would all be over when you revealed who you are, because you've tried so hard not to let me know. I do want this. I look forward to when you’re going to be here again. I like the way you make me feel, but I'm afraid I hurt you. The way you think I wouldn’t still want you if I knew who you are. I’m sorry. I should have asked. So I ... I want you to know that I do want to know who you are, and see your face and the way you react to me instead of just knowing your voice and your touch." Harry's hand found cool flesh again and he thought he felt a tremble.

"I wouldn't have answered," the vampire whispered.

Harry's fingers rubbed circles against the cool skin. "I'm still sorry, and I hope you will tell me eventually." The man snorted. The sound was so familiar that it sent a shiver down Harry's back and Harry knew it. _Malfoy. Draco Malfoy._

"If I tell you, I have to kill you," the vampire answered. "If I let you go, knowing who I am, you or the other Aurors will hunt me down and stake me."

Harry was increasingly sure this was Draco Malfoy. The words afterward made sense, especially if that was true. Harry sighed as he stood up and stepped forward. His heart raced as he leant forward slowly, sensing the other man's body. A warm tingle spread through him at the closeness. His voice came out husky. "I could never let them hunt you down, and I would kill anyone who did try to stake you."

The vampire tensed. "Ministry policy is to kill all vampires," he reminded Harry, "let alone one who has raped and fed from their hero."

Harry wrapped his arms slowly around the vampire. His hands rested on the other man's lower back as he leant close to the man's ear. "How will they know unless I tell them?" he asked before placing a kiss on the cool neck. His mouth lightly danced over the man's jaw and edged towards the mouth he liked so much. He didn't want the man to continue arguing with him, but just see what he was trying to offer. He wanted to stay even if it was Draco. Maybe, especially if it was Draco Malfoy.

"You won't protect me, I know," the vampire answered, voice bitter. He seemed to be holding still, not responding directly to Harry's caresses, even if his body trembled slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you before," Harry whispered, a pang of memory at the look on Draco’s face on that tower, at what he had seen of his terror through Voldemort’s eyes. Harry pressed his body against the man while his lips continued across a face he couldn't see until he arrived at a softly yielding ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth as his hands traced circles on the man's back.

The vampire shuddered, hands rising to hold Harry's hips. "Before?" he gasped.

Harry remembered how he had known something was going on during sixth year with Draco, but Dumbledore and everyone else had insisted he drop it. Harry still wondered if he should have seen it coming, done something different, maybe even tried to talk to Draco. He breathed softly next to Draco's ear. "It's why you don't believe I would protect you now. Right? Even though you know what I would do for people I care about."

"You're besotted because of the bite," the vampire argued, but his hands slid up Harry's body, caressing him as he shivered. Vampires didn't get cold, so Harry knew that shiver was only for him.

Harry trailed a hand around to slide between them and grasped the man's cock. His fingers squeezed around the base. "I remember liking this before the bite." He paused as he moved his hand up and down. "I also remember wanting more than just the bite and not being satisfied with it."

The vampire growled, thrusting into Harry's hand and turning his face to press against him. "I swear, you'll be the death of me yet," he gasped.

"No," Harry insisted as he moved his hand faster matching the vampire's thrusts. "I want you to live."

The vampire's mouth closed over Harry's, walking him backwards and pushing him onto the bed. Harry's hand faltered as he fell back against the mattress, but he found his pace again quickly. His tongue explored the vampire's mouth, moving slowly around and savouring the feel of the fangs and the other man's tongue. The vampire pressed a thigh between Harry's legs, returning the kiss passionately as he did and Harry moaned as he broke away from the kiss. "Will you come for me in my hand?" He paused before smirking, knowing he wanted the vampire to come before he did this time. He knew that wouldn't happen with the man in his arse. He liked that too much it seemed. "Or would you prefer my mouth?"

"Can't unless I bite," the vampire admitted.

Harry tilted his head to the side. "My body is yours."

"You'll pass out if I take blood now," the vampire whispered, licking and sucking on Harry's exposed neck.

Harry whimpered. "How do you know I will pass out?"

The vampire huffed but didn't answer, and then pressed his mouth against Harry's throat, sucking hard and teeth pressing into skin. He held them there, panting as he rotated his hips so that he was thrusting into Harry's hand again and rubbing his thigh against Harry's cock. Harry shuddered at the feel of the man's thigh pressing firmly against his shaft and moved his hand more urgently on the vampire's erection. His body was arching in response to the mouth on his neck and the friction below as he gasped, "Want you in my mouth again."

The vampire pulled back, giving Harry's neck a lick and then moving off of him. "Turn about. So I can take your blood while you suck me," the vampire told him.

Harry sat up with a smile on his face, his hand trailing over the vampire before he lay back down and scooted closer. Harry felt the other man's lips on his thigh and arm around his waist, pulling him close as they lay on their sides. Harry's hand moved down over the man's cock as he leant in and licked the tip before taking it into his mouth. He sucked the crown before sliding his lips down.

Strong hands pushed open Harry's legs while a soft mouth nuzzled the inside of his thighs. Harry moaned approvingly as his own hand reached around the man's hip guiding him in and out of Harry's mouth. At the same moment, the vampire's hand slid down, tracing Harry's hip and then cupping his cock. Harry whimpered as he sucked harder and took more into his mouth until he could feel his lips around the base.

The vampire's fingers stroked and squeezed Harry's cock, licking and sucking his thigh. Then he felt those teeth sink into his flesh. Harry tried to focus on the vampire's cock and the feel of the man's hips in his hand as he tried to gauge the man's reactions while the confident hand felt amazing on his own cock. The mouth was feeling even better as the familiar sting of fangs coursed through him and he opened his legs up wider in response. The vampire sucked, the sensation going right to Harry's cock. Then Harry felt the man's cock twitching in his mouth, spilling his seed.

Harry swallowed without thinking as the vampire continued to suck. His own cock responded eagerly in the the vampire's hand as he felt the pleasure surfacing, and then Harry drew back as a groan deep within him made its way up Harry's throat demanding to be released. His fingers pressed deeply into the flesh on the man's hips as his cock pumped thick fluid out and over the man's hand. The vampire stopped sucking but kept his mouth in place, tongue stroking the spot in a way that sent more shivers down Harry's spine. Harry moaned as the man's shaft slid out of his mouth.

The vampire gave Harry's thigh a kiss, and then laid his cheek against the skin, resting there as he also withdrew his hand from Harry's cock. Harry traced his hand over the man's hip as he slowly sat up. He looked down towards his thigh where he could feel the vampire's cheek and smiled. "Do you think you'll let me do that again?" he whispered.

He felt the bed shift and the vampire rubbed against him, soft hair tickling Harry's thigh before the vampire sat up. Harry felt the tingle of a Cleaning Charm. It was difficult not being able to see and Harry was surprised when he felt the fingers slide around to cup the back of his neck, pulling him forward as an unseen mouth closed on his. Harry kissed back as his hand reached up and touched the man's cheek. He could taste his own blood in the vampire's mouth. He knew he should have expected the taste, but it still surprised him slightly and found himself wondering if the man could taste himself on Harry's tongue.

Harry's thumb lightly ran over the man's thumb as his tongue rubbed and danced against the other man's. Then he pulled back softly, and murmured against soft lips, "I'll take that as a yes." Harry shifted and placed a kiss on the man's cheek.

The vampire's other arm wrapped around Harry's waist, strong as they pulled him into his lap as if Harry were a child instead of a full grown man. "You tired?" he asked.

"A little." Harry admitted as he laid his head against the man's chest. "How do you feel?"

"I'm a vampire. I won't be tired until the sun comes up, if tired is the word for it."

Harry figured the vampire didn’t rest until the sun was up and then wondered what else the man did at night. "What do you like to do after drinking?"

"You asking what I do besides fuck and drink blood?" the vampire asked, sounding amused.

Harry blushed. "No. I'm asking what you do when you're not here. I'm just curious."

"I read," the vampire said, tone a bit sharp.

Harry turned and kissed the man's chest before nuzzling his cheek against it. "Did you not want me to ask?"

"Asking me questions is just a way for you to find out who I am," the vampire answered.

"That isn't the reason that I want to ask them. I don't want to be someone you just 'fuck and drink blood' from," Harry insisted. "But I didn't expect my question to bother you. So I'll stop asking if it makes you feel better. And I know you don't want me to know who you are, but could you give me a name I could call you?"

"None is needed," the vampire whispered, face pressed into Harry's neck and Harry felt a kind of odd shiver as the man held him.

Harry frowned at the response. He would have liked to be able to call the man something. He sighed and rubbed his cheek against the man as he turned and kissed the bare shoulder. Light brushes of his lips as he made his way to the man's ear. He could feel the way the vampire shivered, fingers tightening where he held Harry. Harry liked the way the man's hands gripped him closer, and he licked the ear as his hand travelled lightly over the man's arm and up to run through the man's hair.

The vampire's hands seemed to slide over every inch of Harry then, as if he was exploring or memorising his skin. "Yes," he whispered. "Ready for more?"

"Yes," Harry replied, his hand moving back and pulling at the man's hair.

The vampire rolled them then, pinning Harry to the bed, body draped atop his. "I enjoy looking down at you, seeing you writhe under me," he whispered.

Harry pressed his body up against the weighted torso above him as he arched his back. The feel of the other man's body was amazing. He liked the cool sensation against his hot skin and the way their pricks rubbed up against each other. "Under you," he moaned. He flushed and wondered if he could have foreseen saying those words to Draco or any man for that matter, but here he was saying those words, imagining Draco’s face and it made the heat rise in his skin.

"Spread your legs," the vampire whispered, laying small kisses on Harry's chin and then working his way down the curve of Harry's throat.

"Yes," Harry hissed as the kisses made him feel light and he pushed his feet apart.

"Wish you had always been this compliant," the vampire said, mouthing the hollow of Harry's throat now.

Harry moaned in agreement as he tilted his head back opening himself up more to the man. He wondered how long Draco had wanted this but didn't ask, because he didn't know what had the other man talking and he wanted it to continue.

The vampire's mouth worked over Harry's skin, licking and sucking his way to a nipple and then lapping at it like it was a sweet. Harry gasped at the feel of the tongue as the nipple hardened underneath, while his hands twisted in the sheets. He still wasn't completely sure if the vampire was Draco, but he could tell something was different. The way that Harry was being licked and touched felt softer than before.

The vampire sucked each nipple, and Harry could feel the points of the fangs grazing them as he did. He imagined the fangs piercing his skin. The way the pain would flash quickly before a tingle would start as the mouth sucked. Just as it was sucking now, but the feeling wasn't quite as intense. Harry’s eyes fluttered as he squirmed slightly and moaned. "Yes."

The vampire didn't bite yet though, continuing to lick his way down Harry's body, pausing to tease his navel and nuzzling the hair that started there. Harry shivered underneath the vampire, and his breath came out in short bursts. The touch was beginning to make him feel dizzy as he realised how vulnerable he was beneath the man. He wasn't scared, though, of those fangs or the fact it was probably Draco. Instead he was wanting more and almost asking for those fangs to bite him again. He knew if he told anyone they would probably think him crazy, but he wanted this.

Harry felt the man lift his face and for a moment there was only his breath on Harry's cock, then the soft wet slide of a tongue up the shaft. Harry moaned as he felt his prick jump in response.

"The taste of you is amazing," the vampire whispered, lathing Harry's cock with his warm wet tongue.

Harry tried to respond but his words got lost in another moan as a tingle went through him with every flick of that tongue. It seemed to dissolve all his thoughts except for how good it felt. The way it built slowly with each pass of the tongue bringing along with it more and more pleasure. Harry felt hands on his thighs, lifting them up, pushing them further apart.

"Hold yourself open for me."

Harry gripped his thighs just below his knees and held them open. "Like this?" he whispered.

The vampire moaned. "Yes, like that. Fuck." Then Harry felt the man’s tongue licking his balls, sucking and rolling them.

"Yes," Harry gasped as his grip tightened and he tried not to move but stay still as the tongue slid against him. He couldn't help but tremble from the pleasure and the yearning for more that seemed to grow in him. Harry felt the vampire's nose bump against his sac as he licked lower, tongue teasing its way down to the furled hole below.

"Oh, God!" Harry murmured. No one had done anything like this to him before. Sure, Harry had received blowjobs but this was different. It felt more intense and he unconsciously lifted his arse, edging closer to that tongue.

"Well, I doubt you meant this when you told me to kiss your arse," the vampire chuckled and then licked, tongue caressing Harry's sensitive hole.

"I like this better," Harry said with a low voice that sounded thick with longing. Harry thrilled to the touch of that tongue thrusting over and over into his body. That tongue teased and licked, the vampire making little noises as he got into it. And the more the vampire got into it, the more Harry liked it and moaned louder in response. Then the vampire moved up, licking again as he brought fingers to Harry's hole. Harry whimpered as slick fingers pressed inside him and he could feel the man above him now. "Yes," Harry groaned as he pushed his arse down on those fingers.

He felt the man's prick pushing into him next, stretching and filling him. "I wish you had wanted this, wanted it before."

Harry spread his legs farther apart as he felt the cock enter him and he could feel his body opening up to the man. Fuck, he wished he had wanted this before. He moaned. "Want you to come inside me again. To feel you pounding into me over and over."

The vampire moaned long and low, thrusting in deep and holding himself there a moment, shuddering. Harry felt him bend forward, bring his mouth down over his and Harry leant into that kiss, pushing his tongue greedily into the wet mouth, tasting himself and not caring as he poured himself up into the kiss while his legs and arms wrapped around the man above him.

As they kissed, the vampire rocked into him and back, moving his cock in and out with slow deep thrusts, fangs nicking Harry's lip so that his blood filled the taste of the kiss. Harry kept moving against those soft lips while his legs squeezed around the vampire accenting the thrusts into him. His tongue glided smoothly over the fangs constantly as the feel of sharp points grazing him sent chills down his spine.

It seemed to go on for a very long time, the thrusts and rocking, the vampire's angle rubbing over and over Harry's prostate. Then he lifted his head, mouthing his way down to Harry's throat as his thrusts began to speed up. Harry dropped his head back exposing his neck more to the vampire's mouth; his body moving along with the man's thrusts as he could feel his orgasm approaching. The vampire's teeth sank into his neck, thrusting hard and fast now.

Harry screamed in pain as the fangs pierced him. Then pleasure mounted in him as it blurred together and he couldn't tell when one sensation ended and the other began. Lost in the feel of the mouth sucking on his neck and the cock moving in and out of him, he came.

The vampire came too, moaning against Harry's skin, a vibration which seemed to make the pleasure stretch out with the sound. Eventually, they stilled, the man licking Harry's neck, still pressed on top of and inside of him. Harry’s legs relaxed as his hands ran up into the vampire's hair. He caressed the silky locks as he moaned softly, liking the way the tongue slid over his neck.

Harry felt that now familiar woozy feeling as he began to drift to sleep. The vampire was nuzzling and kissing his neck and then his ear. Just as Harry was nearly out, he heard the man whisper, "I wish you'd taken my hand, that we had been friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Harry's turned pretty demanding...]


	9. Day After

Day After

Harry felt the light against his eyes and the sheets under his body first, then the awareness that he was, again, bound – his ankles and wrists. Only this time, his wrists were at his side and he wasn't submerged in darkness. It was disorienting to open his eyes at first. He wasn't in the same room now. The bed was small; the room was nearly bare and sterile looking. St Mungo's. He was in the hospital.

The shades were drawn but it was still light in the room. A sound drew his attention and he looked over to find Hermione asleep in a chair beside his bed.

The night before came back to him slowly as he watched Hermione sleep. The way the vampire had acted differently and the wishes he had made. He could remember the last one before he had passed out. It seemed so far away then, but now he knew without a doubt the vampire was Draco.

He sighed as he turned to look at the ceiling. Draco had let him go. He could understand why Draco would do that but he still didn't like it. He did want to go looking for the blond now, but not to kill him. He wasn't going to let anyone else either, though he didn't know how much they knew yet. He would have to find that part out first, and right now he wondered why he was bound to a bed. Did they think he was going to hurt himself? Not knowing if he was going to see Draco again was already starting to claw at his insides.

The door opened and a Healer in the traditional bright green robes came in. "Ah, Auror Potter," he said.

Hermione stirred at that, blinking open her eyes. "Harry!" she said excitedly, relief clear in her expression. "Oh, thank God."

"Have I been out for a while?" Harry asked, giving Hermione a small smile to reassure her.

Hermione scooted closer, putting her hand in his. She opened her mouth to answer him but the Healer shook his head.

"I need to evaluate you, Mr Potter. I am Healer Shaw," the man explained, holding a clipboard and quill handy. "After you have answered some questions, we can let you know what we have so far. Understand?"

"Okay," Harry replied. His was voice stern. He didn't see why telling him how long he had been asleep at the hospital would be an issue, and he wondered if more than a day had passed. How many nights had Draco spent without him?

"Can you tell us where you have been since you last reported in at the Auror division and how long?" Shaw asked.

"No," Harry said evenly. "I don't know."

Both the Healer and Hermione frowned at that. "Mr Potter, you were missing for over a week, and you were in serious condition when you arrived here yesterday. Can you not recall any of the events of that time?"

Harry ignored the question for the moment. He could recall most of what happened on the bed or in that bedroom with Draco, and he longed for those cool hands now to touch him again. He sighed, knowing that Draco wouldn't spend enough time here at St Mungo's for the amount of skin contact Harry was craving. It was too dangerous for the vampire. He thought for a moment that maybe Draco had brought him here, and asked, "How did I get here?"

Shaw shifted from one foot to the other and gave the drawn-out sigh of a person preparing to deliver bad news. He glanced at Hermione. "The information I have about your condition could be quite personal, Mr Potter."

"I would like it if Hermione stayed," Harry stated. "You can say whatever you want in front of her. She'll only ask me to repeat it afterwards if you don't."

Hermione smiled, squeezing his hand in support. She looked haggard, like she hadn't slept well recently.

"Very well then. You appear to be the victim of a vampire attack. You had multiple bite wounds, blood loss and ... appeared to have been sexually assaulted," the man explained, not meeting Harry's eyes as he said it.

Harry could see why the Healer would think that what happened between him and Draco had been assault. It hadn't been gentle even when he had been riding Draco. Harry shivered then as he remembered how much he resisted, and was secretly glad Draco had persisted in giving Harry what he longed for. He had begged for it eventually, and would do so again. He didn't care anymore about whether or not Draco won by being proven right because, in this, he was quite content in losing. Harry did, however, bite his lip as he heard Hermione gasp in shock. He didn't want to explain this to Hermione, even if she would believe him. Harry didn't think he could talk about the vampire penetrating him without sounding as if he liked it, so he decided not to talk to them about it.

"We have performed some Healing Spells but will need to have you take Blood Replenishing and other potions," Healer Shaw explained.

Harry frowned. "Then why am I bound to a hospital bed?" He wanted to leave as soon as they would let him so he could leave and find Draco, then maybe he could feel those hands, teeth, and that prick again. The thought made him tug against the restraints unconsciously. He hoped they would take it as an emphasis to his question even as his mind fantasized about being with Draco.

"For your safety and the safety of others, Mr Potter. We haven't yet determined the way the attack will affect you," Shaw insisted.

"Do you always do this to vampire victims? Just what sort of reactions are you worried I will have?" Harry said as he tightened his grip on Hermione's hand. He didn't like how the Healer made it sound as if he would have to stay here for a while. Didn't they know that he had things to do? For one, he wanted to go back to Draco and convince the man to keep him.

"We've never had a victim kept this long who was found alive," the Healer admitted.

Harry wondered if it was because the person just stayed with the vampire. He knew he would have stayed if given the choice, and he wanted to go back. He wanted to find Draco, but first he had to get out of the hospital. He slowly released a breath. Harry remembered how Draco remarked that only the idiots killed, but he hadn't asked what all the other ones did. "How long were the others kept?"

"I think the longest a person remained uninfected was only missing two days," the Healer said. "We will need to do some tests. In the meantime, I have a Blood Replenishing Potion for you." Shaw uncapped the potion and brought it to Harry's lips.

Harry leant forward and swallowed the liquid. It was a little uncomfortable in his current position, but he hurried to get it over with and waited for the Healer to draw the phial away. "How did you find me?"

"I'll explain it," Hermione answered before the other man could. The Healer said he needed to go arrange the tests and excused himself.

"Harry, you have no idea how worried everyone has been," Hermione began. "They found the body of that man in the alley, and his throat was ripped out. But no one could find you."

Harry remembered the body he had been looking at. Did Draco have anything to do with that or had he just seized the moment when Harry's attention was diverted? Harry knew he should have been more on guard then. "Did they find who killed the man?"

"They assume it is the same vampire that took you," Hermione said. "We don't know why he spared you and not the other man."

"There was too much blood around the victim," Harry stated. "How do they know it was a vampire attack at all?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not an Auror, Harry, so I suppose you'll have to ask the other investigator when he comes in to talk to you. I have been reading up on vampires though."

"What did you find out?" Harry asked, not surprised Hermione had been doing research.

"Well, the Healer was right. Most people either are found dead almost immediately or they are only found after they're infected," she explained. "I think that's one of the reasons they have you bound."

"What do you mean by infected?" Harry paused. "And I thought you were going to tell me how I was found."

"Infected is what they call it when someone is turned into a vampire," Hermione told him. "Are you sure you can't remember anything?"

"Do you think I'm infected?" Harry asked, uncertain of what he wanted the answer to be. He was pretty sure he wasn't, though. Why would Draco have let him go if that was the case? No, Draco had talked as if the only two options were to either kill him or just leave him somewhere without knowing who the vampire was. So he wondered what had happened. He didn't think they had found him at whatever house he was held inside, but they still didn't say where they found him. "And why are you trying to avoid telling me how I got here?"

"Well, that's a big mystery, too," she sighed. "The witch at reception said you just appeared on her desk. One minute no one was there and the next you were lying there in a robe with a note pinned to the cloth."

Harry felt himself perk up. "What did the note say?"

Hermione kind of looked embarrassed for a minute. "All I know is your name was on it,” she admitted.

Harry smiled up at her, but then looked down toward their hands. "But do you think I'm infected?"

Hermione frowned. "Well, we were hoping you would remember enough of what happened to be able to tell without waiting. To be infected you would have to have drank some of the vampire's blood."

"I only remember tasting my own blood." Harry said, licking his lip without realising it. "When my lip got cut. Is one of the tests supposed to tell them if I am or not? Or do we have to wait to see?"

"What else do you remember?" Hermione pushed. "You remember being bitten?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I remember being bitten, but I couldn't see anything. I doubt I can tell you anything you don't already know or haven't figured out. If you don't know more than me, by now, after reading about vampires anyway." Harry didn't want to mention that the only times he couldn't see was when Draco had been in the room. "So how do we find out if I'm infected or not? I don't really like being tied down like this."

"The other reason you are tied down is they need to make sure you aren't Enthralled," she explained quietly.

"What do you mean by Enthralled?" Harry's voice shook slightly. He remembered Draco thinking that Harry had only wanted him because of the bite, but the bite hadn't been enough. He had wanted so much more than that. Was it wanting Draco to bite him again that was being Enthralled? Or was there more to it?

"Enthralled is how most vampires get their victims," Hermione said. "It's kind of like Imperius, mind control. If you are Enthralled, the vampire can make you do whatever he wants, even now while you're apart from each other."

"I'm not Enthralled, Hermione." Harry recalled Draco mentioning being able to ride his mind and make him submit, but he had never done it. "But how long until they figure that out?"

"Do you have the urge to go to the vampire? To have him bite you again?" she asked.

"He didn't use any sort of mind control on me." Harry insisted, frustration edging into his voice. Hermione was asking the right questions causing Harry's heart to clench as he considered the answers. He didn't want to tell her what he was feeling. It wasn't the bite that he wanted. It was so much more than that. He could even feel his muscles start to ache as he dreamed about hearing Draco's moans and being the cause of them. He sucked in a quick breath as he tried to focus on the room around him and the conversation with Hermione. "Besides why would he want me to go back when it seems like he was the one who left me here?"

"If you can't remember what happened, how do you know what he did?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "If you have a memory gap, he had to have done something to your mind."

"I didn't say I had a memory gap. I said I didn't know where I was or how long I was gone," Harry answered. "Though now I would guess it's been nine or ten days since I was looking at that body in the alley. I still don't think he did anything to my mind." Harry wanted to add 'except make me want to protect him', but got the impression that wasn't an effect Draco had wanted or planned to happen. It was just something that had stirred up in him, but he wasn't sure when. Harry had resisted Draco's touch at first even as his body tried to show him how good it actually felt, and then he had reached a point where he was asking for Draco. He knew he could have continued to resist, but he hadn't wanted to anymore. "So how long will it take for them to know that? What tests do they have to do to figure out if I'm Enthralled?"

"Harry, you might not know if you were," Hermione explained. "There really isn't very much about vampires that is known. Most victims don't live to tell and most vampires are killed rather than captured." She paused, looking at him sadly. "Did he hurt you badly?"

Harry looked away. It had hurt. The second night had been painful, to say the least, but he also remembered how good it had started to feel. A flush crept over his face. He knew it sounded bad even in his head when he said he liked it, and he did wish things had gone differently between him and Draco. On the other hand, he had liked the pain after that and Draco had been gentler in some ways and waited for Harry to ask. He still didn't know if he was comfortable with the fact Draco had pushed himself on Harry, but Harry knew he still wanted to be back in that room with Draco. Did that make him Enthralled? Harry would have thought so if he knew instinctively where to find Draco, but he could only guess and he wasn't supposed to know the vampire was Draco either. He wanted to go back to Draco, but if he was Enthralled wouldn't he also know where to go? He also couldn't hear a voice inside his head telling him what to do like he could when the Imperius Curse had been placed on him. He sighed. "I think the vampire brought me here. Who else could it have been? But why leave me at a hospital if he only wanted to call me back? I know there isn't much information known about vampires but killing them on sight really doesn’t help matters."

"You don't have to talk about it with me, Harry," Hermione said softly as Harry avoided her last question. "But I am here if you do want to." She paused for a moment before adding, "They kill them because they are too dangerous and difficult to keep imprisoned."

Hermione stayed for a little while longer, but they didn't talk much after that. Harry had eventually insisted that she go home and get some sleep herself. He was happy she had been there, but she wasn't looking too good.

Harry didn't know how long it was before a second Healer showed up and gave him more potions. This one also cast some spells, but didn't tell him anything new. Harry started to feel an ache burn in his muscles, but kept quiet. He recognised the feeling and knew he was longing to be with Draco again, but he didn't see that happening any time soon. It would also probably make them want to keep him in the hospital longer if they knew what he was feeling, and he didn't want that. When the Healer left, he shifted uncomfortably as he tried to tug against the bindings. He didn't think they would give, but it was better than staying still. He groaned aloud as he squirmed. Did they just expect him to lay there and stare at the ceiling?

He stopped moving though when he heard the door open, and then was surprised when he felt the restraints coming off his wrists. He looked over to see a woman in blue robes carrying a tray of food and sighed to himself. She looked like someone who just worked at the hospital and not anyone who would ask questions or give him more potions.

She did try to say something comforting as she sat the tray in front of him, but he wasn’t listening. The pain was slowly mounting. Harry kept his face blank and tried to push the pain away as he stared down at the food. He didn't really feel like eating, but he could hear Draco in his head asking him if he was trying to starve himself. So he picked up the fork and tried to eat while she stood watching him. He couldn't do it though. The few bites he did eat he had to force down. His throat seemed to close up after that and he couldn't swallow. Harry was almost worried that he was going to become a vampire, except that he was craving for Draco to be inside him again, not just the bite. He huffed as he lay back muttering something about not being hungry. She frowned and talked briefly about him needing to build his strength, but she still left quickly, making sure to clamp his wrists back down first.

Not long after the meal, Auror O'Malley arrived. He was one of the senior Aurors, having been around since Harry was still at Hogwarts. The man looked uncomfortable with the restraints but Harry assumed he knew the reason for them. Harry wasn't going to explain if he didn't; he was beginning to feel overwhelmed and exhausted.

"Potter, how are you doing?" the Auror asked politely, taking the seat that Hermione had been in earlier.

Harry felt a dull thud of pain as he answered. "I'm doing fine, Auror O'Malley. How have you been?"

"Been working on your case. I'm glad you were found alive," O'Malley began. "And I'm to tell you to take all the time you need in your recovery."

"Thank you, but hopefully I won't need that much time," Harry replied.

O'Malley looked uncomfortable. "I am told that your case is unusual," he began. "I need to hear the report from you. Need as much detail as you can give us." He winced at that and Harry could tell that meant the man knew about the sexual assault report from Healer.

"The last thing I remember is looking at the body in the alley before I woke up tied to a bed. Ironically, not that different from how I am now, except now I can see who is in the room. I think I stayed in the same room the whole time, and I never saw the vampire, just felt him." Harry said simply, knowing he would be keeping most of the details to himself.

"The medical examination report says you had numerous bites and that the last one took apparently enough blood to put you in danger. Do you know how many times you were bitten and why he drew it out so long?"

"The last night he bit me twice, and it seemed like once a night besides that." Harry shrugged slightly. "And I don't know why he drew it out." He would have rather said that he didn't know why Draco had stopped keeping him, but knew that question was wrong and couldn't be answered by O'Malley.

"Do you know who could have brought you here or wrote this note?" O'Malley asked, pulling out the paper and showing it to Harry.

The note read, 'Harry Potter, Auror. Urgent Care Needed, Blood Loss.' The writing was neat and orderly, but he didn't recognise it. He didn't know why he thought he might anyway. He’d never seen Draco’s writing but from the note, it sounded like Draco had wanted him to get help fast. Was there a reason for the haste? It seemed obvious that Draco wanted him to live, but what would have happened if he hadn't got help quickly? He didn't recall feeling bad or unusually weak the last day in that room. Harry glanced up at the Auror. "My guess is the vampire wrote it."

"Why would he do that? Letting you go just puts him in more danger," O'Malley asked.

"I wish I knew." Harry frowned. There were too many unanswered questions and Harry knew he couldn't ask for help in getting the answers. He was on his own.

"I know you've been through a lot, but as an Auror you can also appreciate how important your information is to stopping more attacks," O'Malley said, returning the note to his file. "What can you tell me about the vampire?"

"The vampire was male and had a sort of lean body. He was also cool to the touch and incredibly strong. I can't think of anything else." Harry hadn't wanted to give the Auror any physical description of Draco, but they would be too suspicious if he didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and asked softly, "Have there been more attacks?"

"None that we are aware of," O'Malley answered. "If you think of anything else that might help, don't hesitate to contact me."

"I will," Harry replied, knowing that he wouldn't. He wasn't going to lead them to Draco if he could help it.

O'Malley left and the Healer came back in with more potions.

Harry quickly swallowed the potions that were placed in front of him, and was relieved when the Healer didn't linger but seemed to cast some more spells before leaving. He did notice a frown on the Healer's face before she left though, and he wondered how in the dark they were about how to treat him. He thought the room was too quiet after that. It made him too aware of who wasn't there, who he wanted to be with. Pain seared through him at the thought of not seeing Draco again and he forced himself to swallow the screams that surfaced as a result. Harry felt so empty lying there and his muscles seemed in agreement as they spasmed all over, but he stayed still through the flashes of pain. He could only lay there while his brain tried to adjust to the constant ache until he could feel himself pulled under into a restless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Poor Harry. He's got it bad!]


	10. Days and Weeks After

Days and Weeks After

Harry felt cool hands sliding up his legs first, and then over his hips as his eyes fluttered closed. He arched as they danced over his nipples, and he tried to reach up and touch those hands. But his wrists were still strapped down, and he tugged and jerked to get them free. It didn’t help. A familiar chuckle tickled his ear though as the cool hands traced over his skin teasing him. Feather touches moved down towards his hardened prick as a mouth brushed the base of his neck. Blond hair moved at the edge of his vision as a tongue licked his neck, then he felt the scrape of fangs and pushed himself up so they could pierce him again. But he couldn’t move far enough up and he whimpered as the fangs stayed still against his neck while his body strained to get closer.

Harry woke up with a jerk as he fell back against the bed. His breath came out in quick gasps as he realised that he was still in the hospital. He tried to swallow, but his mouth felt dry and his face warm. His body felt like it was covered in sweat and he squirmed uncomfortably. He wanted to feel Draco bite him, and twisted around anxiously as he feared it wouldn’t happen again. He liked the way it had felt and longed for Draco’s hands to touch him once more, to have Draco inside him.

He groaned and squirmed as the room seemed too hot and the covers too tight around him. Harry's body longed for touch and release, but he was still strapped down. His movements got smaller and slower as time wore on until he was lying still once again.

Breakfast arrived not long afterwards with a woman in blue robes. She wasn’t the same one as before, and this one didn’t say anything as she watched him try to eat. He drank the water easily, but the food still seemed difficult. Harry pushed himself to eat more than he had before, but found himself just going through the motions of chewing and swallowing. He wasn’t hungry and none of the food tasted good either. Rubbing his wrists before he lay back down, Harry noticed red lines and marks around them. He knew the marks were from struggling in the restraints the Healers had thought necessary. Of course, he knew he didn't need them, but he would have a hard time arguing that if they noticed he hadn't been able to lay still in them. He hoped the Healers would think nothing of the marks while he felt his wrists being bound back down, and watched as the woman left with food.

Ron and Hermione both came to visit. They didn't push him to tell more about his experience, instead filling him in on what had happened in his absence, including the very public search to find him. He could tell they were worried about him but he didn't know what else to say to reassure them.

Between the potions and spells, he had more strength and the wounds were gone by the time he was released after a week. It also helped that he forced himself to eat as much hospital food as they gave him. He did this to try and prove his appetite was back, and he noticed this action received positive reactions. The Healers weren't sure what long term effects there would be but they were at least satisfied that he wasn't becoming a vampire.

Harry took a deep breath as he finally Floo’d into his own house. He had a nagging suspicion that they would have someone keeping tabs on him, and wondered how long it would take for them to give up on finding the vampire. He hoped Draco would seek him out again, but he wasn’t about to lead anyone to the man either. He was going to wait before he approached Draco. He needed to find out where the man was first, and then make sure no one was or could follow him. Harry also wanted to be sure it was because he wanted to go back to Draco, and not just because of how much he missed being bitten.

Walking around the familiar house, Harry felt oddly out of place. It seemed empty now, and it didn’t really feel like his anymore. He tried to shake off the feeling as he stepped into the bathroom for a shower. They had used Cleaning Charms on him while he was at the hospital, but it just wasn’t the same. It didn’t refresh him quite the same and he still felt slightly dirty.

He thought absently about how much smaller his shower was than Draco’s. His hands wandered over his body lathering the soap on water-slickened skin. He liked how that shower had seemed big enough for two, and wished he had asked for Draco to join him in there. He chuckled though at the thought of trying to do anything like that while not being able to see. He wasn’t sure if he would have been able to stay standing without slipping on the tile, but he grinned as he imagined what they could have done while he was kneeling or sitting in that shower. His hand stroked his prick now as he thought about Draco in the shower with him; the water running over him as his hand moved quickly. His body was trembling as he braced himself with his other arm.

He could feel longing spread throughout him as he thought of Draco’s body touching him, cool lips kissing him. Tingles brushed his skin and he moaned loudly in his pleasure as his hand kept up the pace, but he stayed forever on the edge. He was unable to get the final push over and orgasm. He growled in frustration when he finally gave up, turning the water to cold before rinsing off quickly.

He ended up reading the _Daily Prophet_ to try to get his mind off Draco. His eyes searched the paper for hints of the man anyway. He didn’t find anything helpful, and after a while he headed to bed as the words started blurring together.

Harry heard the voice first as he sat up looking around his bedroom. He could see Draco smirking as he stood at the foot of his bed dressed in his old school robes. Harry licked his lips as he sat up and crawled forward, watching the smug look on Draco’s face. He shivered as the air in the room touched his skin. He didn’t remember going to sleep naked, but he was now. He didn’t care though. He just thought Draco had too many clothes on as he finally stood up in front of Draco, who leant down and whispered in his ear. He couldn’t make out the words though as his body curved closer, not able to get enough contact. Draco’s hands held his arms at his sides as they moved down pinning his wrists behind him.

Harry's breath caught before he was turned and pushed down on the bed. His feet were still on the floor while his torso was pressed into the mattress. Draco stepped closer keeping one hand clasped around Harry’s wrists as he knocked Harry’s legs open wider with his foot.

Draco’s robe brushed against Harry’s arse sending a rush of anticipation through Harry. He wriggled closer to Draco in response while his body ached.

Harry could almost feel Draco inside him already as he trembled and jerked up. Draco wasn’t in the room with him. Harry was sleeping alone in his pyjamas. He leant back on his palms as his chest heaved up and down with each breath. He didn’t know how much longer these dreams would last, but he hated how real they felt. They only seemed to tease and made the wait before he saw Draco again that much harder. It did however give him fuel to search for clues as to what Draco had been up to.

The weeks passed by in a haze. At first, Harry didn’t leave Grimmauld Place much at all. He read the newspapers and magazines for gossip about the Malfoys. He knew Lucius had died in Azkaban, killed by another Death Eater, about a year after the final battle at Hogwarts. But Harry didn't know what had happened to Narcissa or Draco after that. Until he had figured out that the vampire was Draco, he hadn't given much thought to any of the Malfoys in years.

Harry eventually left the house more and more. He made himself go to more than one place when he went out, and tried to give the impression that he was feeling better. One of his stops was Malfoy Manor and he unfortunately found the place was locked up and abandoned. He wouldn’t be surprised if they had more houses or land, but he didn’t know how to find out where they were.

His days were filled with easing the minds of those who thought they knew him. He wanted people to think that he was getting back into the swing of things and would be back to work in only a short period of time. He talked about how he enjoyed the sabbatical, and was taking the time to let his strength build back up. Never mind that he was eating less and less and his sleep was something else entirely. If he did manage to get some he only woke up drenched in sweat and more exhausted.

His nights were filled with seeking for the one who knew him best. He took up to haunting every shadowy corner as he searched out the quiet spots and waited for a whisper or a breeze that might let him know that he wasn't alone. Days bled into nights as Harry felt the need within him rising and his only hope of satisfying that need was somewhere out there. The urge to be with Draco only seemed to grow, as the pain dulled slightly. He wasn’t sure though if it was because he had just become used to it or if it actually did hurt less. He didn’t let it show though, and he listened always for a mention of Draco or the Malfoys in general.

The dreams were the worst. In the first few days home he only imagined Draco in his sleep. If imagined was the word for it. The illusions felt so real and vivid that he always ended up wishing he hadn't been woken. However, then he started to see Draco when he was awake. He thought he had drifted off the first few times when he would hear a whisper or see a glimpse on the edge of his vision. Yet, those moments happened more and more, never letting him get a proper look at Draco when he was conscious, and when he was asleep the sensations were overwhelming and completely frustrating as he woke up alone. He didn't know how one person could consume so much of his thoughts, but he couldn't fight it. He wanted so desperately to see, touch, and taste Draco again that anything else was but a shadow of what he needed and he couldn't stop searching until he found the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [What will he do?]


	11. Last Night

Last Night

Harry went back, night after night to the alley where he had been taken by the vampire. He would stand on the spot where he remembered the body, desperate to follow any memories or clues it could provide. Each night there was nothing new, but he couldn't stop going back to the only location he knew that the vampire had been before. The moon and stars gave shape to the buildings around him. He stared ahead at the dark outlines as he tried to think of what to do next. He didn't know where else to look. He had almost given up when he felt something stir in the air, sending a shiver down his spine. "Looking for me?" the air around him asked.

"Yes," Harry gasped.

"You are Enthralled," the vampire said, still using whatever trick he did that kept Harry from knowing just where the voice was coming from.

Harry frowned. "I don't believe you. Doesn't that mean you can make me do whatever you want? I didn't think you wanted me to find you."

"The books say it is a vampire's eyes that Enthrall, but I never let you see mine," the vampire said. "I suppose they could be wrong; but then they seem to be wrong about a lot of things."

Harry wondered what books the vampire was talking about and if they were the same ones Hermione read. Searching the empty space in front of him, he asked, "What makes you think I'm Enthralled?"

"I can see you haven't slept, probably haven't been eating well either," the voice answered. "You are looking for me but you haven't brought backup with you. And ... and I can feel it."

"I wanted to find you, not kill you. Bringing backup would only defeat that purpose." Harry stepped forward.

"Yes, it would. The Ministry has an Order of Execution out for the vampire who attacked the famous Harry Potter."

"What if it is something besides me being Enthralled?" Harry insisted. Then he heard that familiar huff, the one that had him convinced the vampire must be Draco.

"And why else would you come looking for me otherwise?"

Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I want to stay with you. I want to protect you, and make sure they don't kill you."

"You don't even know me. You are just addicted to the bite," the vampire sneered, voice almost bitter enough to taste.

"You're wrong. I do know you, but I don't want to lose you again. I knew while I was at the hospital, but I didn't tell them. Didn't give them any hint I might know your name," Harry said as his fingers ran through his hair, betraying his anxiety. "I can't sleep because I've been thinking of you, and seeing your face, your smirk."

The vampire was silent so long that Harry began to fear he'd left. "My face? You haven't seen my face," he claimed. "And those are symptoms of being Enthralled. I should know."

"How did I get Enthralled then?" Harry asked wondering if there was a way it could have been avoided. "Is there a way for me to see your face and not be Enthralled?"

"I don't know how it happened," the vampire admitted. "Did they tell you that once Enthralled, you will wither away, that you will die unless it is cured?"

"No. They didn't tell me anything, really." Harry sighed, knowing that he probably wasn't listening to anything they did try to tell him at the time. "Would they have known that?"

"It's in the books. Don't they know you are Enthralled?"

"I convinced them that I wasn't. I made them believe I was getting better while I was at the hospital." Harry bit his lip wondering what the cure was. He tried to remember some of his training on vampires, and could think of some vague reference to dying from lack of sleep and food. He swallowed hard knowing he hadn't been doing much of either lately. There was a long silence. Harry might have thought the vampire was gone then, but somehow he thought he could "feel" him.

"I always knew one of us would kill the other. I guess it was inevitable."

"No. It isn't," Harry insisted. "Why would you think that?"

"Because the traditional cure for Enthrallment is staking the vampire that did it." The wind blew a gust that ruffled Harry's hair.

"I won't do that. I don't want to do that." Harry retorted as he tilted his head. "Isn't there some other way?"

"I want you to do it," the voice said quietly.

"No," Harry growled, before looking around. "But can we talk about this somewhere else? Somewhere that isn't outside and public?"

"I don't intend to come near you," the vampire said then.

"I'm just asking to talk to you somewhere else," Harry argued. "I know we didn't talk that much before, and we probably should have instead of fighting at school. But it doesn't mean we can't talk now!" There was absolute stillness then, even the wind was quiet and Harry realised he had probably shocked the other man. He hoped Draco was still there. "Why won't you come near me?"

"I nearly killed you, nearly drained you last time!" the vampire growled.

"But you didn't. You left me at St Mungo’s instead." Harry frowned as he thought about that last night together. "What would you have done if you hadn't drank that much? Would I still be in the room with you?"

"No, I kept you too long as it was. I ...." the voice trailed off.

Harry wanted to pull Draco close to him at the sound of that voice. "Do you think you can't touch me without biting me again?"

"I ... I've never had very good control around you," the other man admitted. He sounded bitter, in pain.

Harry wanted to take that pain away. "Draco," he whispered. "I want ...."

"What did you just say?" the vampire hissed.

"I said your name," Harry said calmly.

"Say it again."

"Draco." Harry's voice came out even softer this time.

The vampire stepped out of the shadows, the hood of his black cloak sliding back revealing his white blond hair. "How?"

Harry grinned slightly as he looked over at Draco. "Does it matter? I came looking for you, knowing it was you. You seem to think that the only reason I came here was because I'm Enthralled, but I wanted to see you, Draco."

Draco looked gaunt and even paler than Harry remembered. He also looked like he didn't believe him. "That just proves you are Enthralled. You hated me."

Harry winced. "I didn't hate you. You just always seemed to push my buttons, and I regret how I reacted during sixth year. I should have never used that spell. I tried to figure out what you were up to that year, but I found out too late."

Draco's hand came up to his chest, almost reflexively touching where Harry knew the scar was. "Is that how you figured it out? The scar?"

"It wasn't the only thing," Harry answered. "I remember you expressing a wish that we had been friends."

"I said too much," the blond admitted, shaking his head.

Harry stepped forward. "I wish you had said more."

"Stop," Draco barked, taking a step back and holding a hand up in warning.

Harry stayed still, desperate to keep Draco from running off into the black night. "Have you fed since I saw you last?"

Draco looked away. "No."

Harry frowned. "Did you do that on purpose?"

Draco shook his head. His hair was longer now than Harry remembered, and it fell across his face, half obscuring it when he did.

"Then why haven't you?"

Draco huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "Apparently, I can't," he admitted.

Harry wondered if Draco was just as addicted as he was. "I think you should bite me. I want you to and I know that you want to. I think you can stop yourself from drinking too much."

Draco looked up again and Harry could see fear in his eyes. "I can't. Don't you understand? I will tear your throat out if I bite you now."

"I want to touch you again." Harry whispered watching Draco's face.

There was no darkness now to hide the look of want in Draco's face then. His body seemed to shake. "Too dangerous," he whispered, and the sound blew around the alley creating its own gust of wind.

"What if you couldn't bite me?" Harry suggested, nervously pushing his glasses up.

"Would I still want to touch you, you mean?" Draco asked, and Harry could hear the longing in his voice.

"Yes," Harry answered licking his lips. "Do you?"

Those silvery eyes met his then and Harry could see it, feel it. It made him suck in a breath and shiver. "More than I want the blood," Draco admitted.

"What if you were tied down to my bed?"

Draco's eyes widened and Harry actually saw a hint of a smile curl the edges of his lips. "Like you were the first night?"

"Yes." Harry's reply nearly came out in a moan as he remembered how Draco's hands had felt.

"I'm pretty strong, you will have to use magical bindings to hold me down," Draco warned and Harry could see that the idea excited him.

"I can do that," Harry said trying to hide a grin as he pictured Draco bound beneath him.

"My house is at number twelve, Grimmauld Place." Harry felt a little nervous and excited about inviting Draco to his home. He wondered if anyone was still watching his house to see if a vampire would show up or not, but Draco was very good at hiding. He sighed not knowing where else he could take the blond, and at his house he still had his potions. He eyed Draco carefully as he saw a shadow pass over the man's face. "Will you Apparate there?"

"I ... I have conditions," Draco managed, and Harry could see he was working to control himself. "We both need free of this. So when you are ... done touching me, after you come, you need to end it, to stake me."

Harry didn't like the conditions, but he nodded. His first thought was simply getting Draco to his house; thoughts about what he would do once they got there hovered at the back of his mind.

"Say it," Draco insisted and Harry could see how hard he was struggling to hold on.

"I agree with the conditions," Harry stated as he fought the urge to move closer to Draco.

Draco nodded and stepped back into the dark, looking like he melted into the shadows of the alley. "I will meet you there," the wind whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [One more chapter to go!]


	12. Forever

Forever

Harry Apparated back to his house quickly. His pulse was racing as he opened the front door and he nearly jumped when he heard a voice.

"Step inside but leave it open," the voice swirled around him. "Invite me in."

"Come in," Harry whispered encouragingly as he took a few steps past the door.

The wind swirled around him, his robes ruffling and the door closed. Draco was suddenly there, back to it, looking at Harry. "Step back," he warned.

Harry walked over to the staircase. "My room is this way," he said as he turned and started walking up the stairs. His feet carried him forward as his mind raced ahead to what would happen next. He could feel the shifting currents on the air but couldn't hear any sound as Draco followed him up to the room. The distance to his room seemed longer than he ever remembered it being, but he felt relief wash over him when he finally stepped inside. He moved to the side and turned to watch Draco walk in.

Draco reached into his own robes then and pulled out a wooden peg about two feet long. It looked like it was made from what had been a chair leg and one end was sharpened to a deadly point. He twirled it in his fingers like Harry had seen him twirl his wand back in school.

Harry winced when he saw the stake, and pulled out his own wand. "Can you set that down on the dresser then?"

"Beside the bed," Draco corrected. "I want you to stake me ... during, or right after." He set it down and then stood looking at Harry as if he was unsure what to do next.

Harry flushed. "Can you undress and lay down, and then I can just cast the spell to hold your arms and legs in place?"

Draco actually smiled then – a small but intense smile that told Harry the man was thinking about touching him. Harry was struck by how young Draco looked. If he hadn’t known they were only a couple months apart in age, he would have thought the man looked a decade younger than Harry. It was if time had stood still since the final battle at Hogwarts. Draco’s long nimble fingers worked open the buttons down his robes, watching Harry as he did.

Harry could feel his body tremble as he resisted the urge to move forward and undo the rest of Draco's buttons. He gripped the wand harder instead as his body grew warmer and the faint blush of arousal settled over his skin.

The robe parted, pale skin below, and Harry could see the faint slash of the scar across the man's chest. Draco touched it, fingers trailing across it in a way that was strangely suggestive. Then he shrugged, a graceful gesture on him that sent the cloth slithering to the floor to pool at his feet. Somehow, during this, he had already kicked off his shoes, though Harry had missed it. "Like this?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry moaned before he could articulate the answer more clearly. Draco looked even better than his dreams had suggested. Harry's eyes slid over the porcelain form. The man was lean but it just seemed to accentuate the muscles under his skin and Harry's fingers tingled at the memory of what it felt like to touch. Sharp hip bones framed Draco's groin, fine blond hair covered his balls and surrounded the base of a long cock that stood tall, curving slightly toward Draco's body. He was already aroused enough that the crown had pushed up from the foreskin. "Beautiful," Harry whispered. His eyes flickered over to the bed and back.

The blond's smile grew and he looked slightly surprised. Then he moved, sliding gracefully onto the bed and spreading his arms and legs, laid out like an offering on the altar of all that was forbidden.

Harry stood staring for a moment before lifting his wand and casting the spell. Ropes wrapped around Draco's arms and legs. "Something like that?" he asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

The vampire arched up, pulling on the ropes, causing the four poster bed to creak a bit. "Seems to be holding," he answered.

"Good," Harry said before he walked over to the side of the bed. He set down his wand next to the wooden stake, and then pulled open the drawer. Grabbing a Blood Replenishing Potion, Harry downed it quickly. He smiled at Draco then as he quickly moved his hands to undo his robes. The sight of the blond spread out made his hands fumble slightly.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "What was that potion?"

"Something the Healers gave me at St Mungo's," Harry answered as his robes slid down. He crawled onto the bed and knelt between Draco's legs with a smirk on his face as he looked down at the blond. His hands began gliding over lean legs as he watched Draco's face, so eager to see the expressions that were denied to him before.

Those blond lashes fluttered and Harry could feel Draco tremble at his touch. "Yes," he whispered and the candles in the room flickered.

Harry's fingers moved up and over Draco's hips. He could hardly believe that he had Draco in his bed. In the last few weeks, he had thought about it quite a bit, but it was another thing for Draco to be lying before him. He wanted this to last, and not be over too quickly. His fingers pinched both nipples lightly before he softly traced the scar back down.

"Dreamed of this," Draco whispered, echoing Harry's thoughts and shivering at the touches.

"Yes. This is even better than I dreamed." Harry's hand slid loosely around the base of Draco's cock and stroked up over the tip. Then he moved his hand away as he reached over and grabbed some lube from the drawer. He squeezed some into his hand before moving back to where he had been; his hand slick this time as it moved up and down Draco's prick. "In your dream what was I doing?"

Draco hummed, legs trembling as he arched into Harry's hand. "Riding me," he admitted.

Harry's cock twitched in response. He liked the way Draco's body arched into his touch. His hand moved quicker for a few strokes before he withdrew it and crawled forward, straddling Draco's hips.

The blond looked up at him, grey eyes wide with something that looked like both awe and hunger. "I wish I could kiss you. Don't do it, because I can't ... control it. But I wanted you to know."

"I still remember how good your kisses felt." Harry licked his lips as he remembered Draco's tongue and fangs. He reached over, coating his fingers in more lube before reaching behind himself and pushing two fingers into his arse. He imagined that they were Draco's fingers recalling how the blond had moved his fingers in and out. He could feel the tight ring of muscles slowly give, and longed for Draco's hand instead. It wasn't the same like this. It helped, though, to see Draco watching him, lips parted.

"Yes, so beautiful," the vampire whispered and the sound seemed like a caress.

Harry moaned at the feel of Draco's voice. "Nothing compared to you." He didn't think himself beautiful, but knew Draco was as he looked down at blond hair splayed out against the covers. His eyes wandered over Draco's pale smooth skin as he took in the silver eyes full of longing and the lips he imagined kissing.

"Take me inside you," Draco whispered, the heat in that voice alone making Harry flush.

"Yes," Harry gasped. He slid his fingers out and then held Draco's cock lightly as he lowered himself, groaning as familiar pain moved through him. He smiled in satisfaction as he looked down, pausing with Draco all the way in. He liked the feel of Draco inside him, the way Draco seemed to fill him and make his body tremble and tingle.

Draco moaned, shuddering. His hands were clenching and unclenching above the restraints, clearly wishing he could touch Harry. "I used to fantasize about this," he whispered, and Harry wasn't sure if the man had meant to say it aloud.

Harry wondered how long Draco had fantasized about him, but didn't want the blond to stop talking. He moved slowly at first as he got used to the movement, easing into a steady pace.

Draco moved with him, arching up as Harry rocked above him. His eyes were shining as he watched Harry. "Never meant to hurt you, just wanted ...."

Harry raised his eyebrows as he faltered slightly, curious as to what else Draco wanted. His hand moved over to rest on Draco's scar.

"Don't stop," Draco insisted, glancing over at the stake beside the bed. "I want the last thing I see to be you coming."

Harry nodded as he resumed his pace, his fingers dragging down Draco's torso. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Nearly killed me one year and saved me the next," Draco acknowledged. "Fair trade."

Harry moaned as he shifted and could feel Draco's cock rubbing up against his prostate with each thrust. The bed creaked as the vampire writhed, thrusting up into Harry.

"You feel so good, so fucking amazing," Draco gasped reflexively.

Harry wondered briefly how long the bed would hold up against Draco's strength and then he could feel the pleasure mounting; the sensation growing with each thrust.

"Get the stake," Draco growled.

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. Want this to last longer." Harry sighed contently as he continued to move above Draco, enjoying the feel of the man's cock sliding up and down within his tight passage.

"Yes, more," Draco gasped, licking his lips. "Touch yourself. I want to feel your hot fluid on my skin when you come."

Harry moaned as his fingers circled around his cock, matching the movements of his hand with that of Draco inside him.

"That's it!" Draco groaned, eyes glittering now as he watched Harry.

Harry paused as he reached over and grabbed the stake, placing it on the bed beside them before resuming. His movements became a little more erratic as he could feel his orgasm approaching, and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Yes, Harry," Draco encouraged, thrusting up into Harry and pulling on the ropes so hard that the wood of the bed posts groaned, too.

Harry came at the sound of Draco's voice. His free hand moved quickly to pick up the stake while his other hand stroked his cock, his seed spilling onto Draco's stomach.

Draco groaned, arching up. "Do it, now!" he growled.

Harry withdrew his hand then drew the stake point across his own wrist, cutting himself before bringing the wrist up to Draco's mouth.

The vampire's eyes widened in what looked like fear. "No," he gasped but then the first drop of blood fell into his mouth. His protests fell away and he seemed helpless to resist then, mouth latching onto Harry's wrist and teeth sinking into his flesh.

Harry moaned as he felt the mouth pull on him again, but this time it seemed more intense as he watched Draco's face.

The vampire sucked and his entire body shuddered under Harry, coming inside him. Harry's body also trembled as pleasure washed him away once more. The mouth seemed to be connected to his cock instead of his wrist, and the sound of sucking made him gasp as he leant forward, arching his back as he came again with the stake gripped tightly in his other hand. As his strength began to slip away he threw it across the room quickly while his vision grew darker and he slumped forward onto Draco's chest.

Harry felt like he was floating away. Yet, he felt the vampire beneath him struggling, heard the sound of shattering wood and felt himself rolled to one side, his wrist released from its piercing hold.

"Drink, Harry," he heard and something was pressed to his mouth.

The words sounded far away, and Harry parted his lips obediently, feeling a liquid flow inside. His throat worked to swallow as his thoughts tried to catch up. For some reason his mouth seemed to be moving by itself, while the rest of him felt numb and detached.

"That's it," he heard Draco whispering. "You need it to survive."

Harry slowly became aware of the rest of his body while his throat and lips continued to move. The sweet metallic taste of blood coated the inside of his mouth as he opened his eyes.

Draco was looking down at him, the blond's arm pressed to Harry's mouth. "Enough?" the vampire asked.

Harry nodded as he peered up. His mind was racing furiously as he remembered the previous weeks and the nights leading up to now. The way he had woken up in that room helpless to resist, but he had anyway even if it hadn't made a difference. He remembered how the vampire had enjoyed watching him fight back. Harry shuddered slightly as he recalled begging later, and knew he really had been Enthralled. He had been so certain he wasn't before. Frowning in confusion, he tried to figure out when it could have happened, and wondered if he was already ensnared by the third night when the vampire pulling away felt like something being ripped from inside him. But Draco had also been addicted to him, as much as he was to the bite. What would it be like now? He had just taken Draco's blood into his mouth, swallowing it down desperately, and Hermione had told him that was how he would turn.

The vampire lay beside him on the mattress and Harry could see the bed frame had collapsed. Draco was still bound, but the wooden posts he had been tied to had been ripped apart. "You lied," Draco whispered.

"And you lived." Harry replied.

"I killed you," Draco said, anguish in his voice and hand reaching to caress Harry's face.

"Only because I made you drink." Harry turned his face into Draco's hand. His lips brushed up against satiny skin.

"Now you are cursed too, because of me," Draco said.

Harry's hand reached up touching Draco's, and his lips kissed the hand lightly. "I'm not worried."

"I made you a vampire, Harry. Do you understand?" Draco frowned as his eyes searched Harry's face.

"I understand that part, though there are probably some things I still don't know about vampires," Harry acknowledged, gazing back at Draco. "You were addicted to biting me just as much as I was to being bitten by you."

Draco shuddered, closing his eyes for a moment. "I needed you."

"What about now?" Harry asked, wondering how Draco felt.

The man's fingers trailed over Harry's cheek and chin and that was when Harry realised the touch no longer felt cold. "You won't need me now," Draco answered sadly.

"You didn't keep me when I needed you before." Harry's voice strained as he remembered asking to be kept, and Draco's reaction. He dispelled the ropes still tied around the other man’s wrists and hands, then grabbed ahold of Draco's wrist. "What do you want now?"

"I took you to safety, because I almost killed you," Draco admitted.

"Would you have kept me in that room if you hadn't? Or were you planning on letting me go anyway?" Harry tightened his grip on Draco's wrist.

"I told you, I never meant to keep you," Draco said. "I just couldn't stop."

"What couldn't you stop doing, Draco?" Harry attempted to swallow around the lump in his throat as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Wanting you," Draco admitted.

Harry turned to face Draco. His eyes were searching the pale face. "I thought it was you the last night I was with you in that room. I asked all those questions trying to figure out if it was you, and tell you that it didn't matter to me. But I meant what I said, and I didn't tell anyone who the vampire was. I protected you, and still will if you'll let me."

"You want to be with me? Even after what I did?" Draco asked, sounding sceptical.

Harry frowned. "I remember wanting more than the bite, wanting to feel your hands on me again. And I wondered if you knew how I would react before you touched me. If you would have stopped when my body didn't tell you how much I wanted it."

"I could smell your reaction," Draco whispered. "I never thought before that you would want me."

"I didn't expect it either," Harry admitted honestly. "But now I don't want to let you go."

"You really do want me? Even now?" Draco looked shaken, confused.

Harry let go of Draco's wrist and moved closer, draping his arm over the man. He leant over and whispered in Draco's ear. "Yes."

Draco moaned, arms encircling Harry and pulling him close. "Harry, yes," he gasped.

Harry kissed below Draco's ear. "Yours."

Draco buried his face in Harry's hair. "Mine," he whispered in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is the end of the novella, _In the Dark_. We hope you have enjoyed it and would love to hear from you.]

**Author's Note:**

> [Harry's in trouble...]


End file.
